Meant to be
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Malec fic. Alec is a freshman with a music scholarship. Magnus is a sophomore majoring in fashion design. And they seem to keep bumping into each other. Apparently, they are meant to be together. But will the secrets of Alecs past threaten everything? M rated for later chapters.
1. Freshman

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the plot.**

 **A/N: Welcome to my new fic. High School Never Ends is still going, that isn't finished, but I thought of this one and wanted to post it… Anyway, theres no smut right away, it's a gradual build, but hopefully worth it. I love you valued readers… Enjoy :)**

Alec ran through the campus, already lost and looking for Jace, who decided that it would be a good idea to steal Ales phone and hide from him even though they both had no idea where anything was. But as he rounded a corner, he flew smack into someone.

"Jesus Christ! Look where you're going moron!"

Alec jerked back with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. Very sorry. That's my bad."

The boy before him was tall, lean and beautiful. With flawless caramel skin and swirling green eyes. Spiked dyed hair of blue and black and tight skinny jeans of bright red. Alecs gulped and clicked his tongue as the guy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Calm down, kid. I'm sorry for the crass words. Its been a rough few days and i retract them whole-heartedly. You a freshman? I don't think I've seen you before and I know i would never forget eyes of that magnificence."

Alec gasped and knew he was blushing. They guy smiled as Alec nodded and spoke tentatively.

"Yeah. And I'm lost. And i cant find my map. And also, that moron guy took my bloody phone. You haven't seen him have you? A bit shorter than me, tanned, blonde hair, golden eyes, narcissistic smile?"

The guy shook his head slowly. "No i haven't. Sorry. Although if someone stole your phone, you should report it."

Alec snorted. "No. It was only a joke. Ill get it back."

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked at him reproachfully.

Alec sighed and smiled. "He's my brother. And he does it all the time."

The guy nodded and made and Ahhh sound before smiling.

"So he just ran off with it through a place he doesn't know?"

Alec nodded.

They guy smirked. "No offence but your brother sounds like a douche."

Alec laughed. "None taken, my friend. Douche is actually a very mild way of describing him."

The guy laughed and was about to talk, when a voice filled the air.

"ALEC!"

Alec looked around, trying to find the source of the voice because there was no doubt that it was Jace. The boy beside him creased his eyebrows.

"Who's Alec?"

Alec looked at him. "I am. And that voice belongs to my dear brother."

He looked around exasperatedly before shouting.

"JACE! BRING BACK MY PHONE YOU INSOLENT SWINE!"

The boy next to him laughed and Alec sighed an apology. Then Jaces voice rang out again.

"ALEC! LOOK UP BROTHER!"

Alec sighed again and looked up, his breath catching in his throat. Because Jace was perched on the ledge of the roof, smiling down at him with Alecs phone raised above his head, laughing tauntingly. The guy beside him looked at him with raised eyebrows. Alec slumped his shoulder, growling a sigh before sweetly saying "Excuse me for a minute" and then running.

He flew towards the brick wall, almost smashing into it but jumping at the last minute to bounce off the wall and launch towards the metal pole that was holding up a light. He swung around it, momentum keeping him moving, as he swung around and let go, gripping on to the next one before climbing onto a window ledge. He looked up at Jace, who was still smiling down at him.

"If you want it, climb for it."

Alec sighed and began a Spiderman like crawl up the wall, using dips in the brickwork, window ledges, poles and anything he could reach to climb the wall. A few seconds later, he gripped the edge of the roof and swung his legs up with an expert flip, rolling to his feet in a fluid motion.

He and Jace stood before each other, breathing hard and smiling. Because this what they loved the most.

With a silent Go! they ran, Jace ahead of Alec, across the roof. Jumping over any loose tiles and bricks and flipping and summersaulting like ninjas. When they reached the edge of the roof, they didnt stop. Instead, they came together and in unison they threw themselves into the air, spinning in tight summersaults over the space between the buildings, over the space where below, the guy with the green eyes watched transfixed in breathless horror and amazement, as they landed solidly, rolling to their feet and continuing their game of chase.

They flipped and jumped and ran ninja style like free runners over the roofs of several parts of the campus until Jace jumped off, clinging to a flag pole and sliding to the ground, tauntingly waving Alecs phone in his hand. Alec sighed a laugh and caught site of the green eyed guys gaze. He was a few meters away from Jace and staring up at Alec with wondrous bemusement and something a little more thrilling. Alec smirked, liking the look on his face and wanting to show off to impress him. So he backed up a bit before running full pelt for the edge of the roof.

He launched himself into the air, diving headfirst with his arms outstretched until he gripped one of the cool poles, swinging around it complicatedly, flying between two of them outside some darkened windows. This slowed his fall enough to let go with a flourishing swing and summersault to the ground, landing crouched on his feet beside Jace, who had fallen when Alec had grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the ground. He was moaning as Alec stood up and pinched his phone from Jaces grasp and brushed off his jeans. Shrugging cheekily as he walked back to green eyes.

"Sorry about that." He said nonchalantly, with a small smile.

The guy just stared at him open mouthed. Alec put his finger to his chin and closed it, while smiling. The guys eyes locked on his and Alec lightly traced his jaw with a finger before pulling away.

"You wouldn't happen to know where dorm 221B is do you?" He said in a normal register as though the epic ninja-ism he just displayed was nothing.

The guy nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Ill show you. But B block, that's the scholarship place."

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Me and my brother both got one. He got sports, football or something. And i got music."

The guy smiled, as they began to walk, leaving the muffled sound of Jace shouting for directions to someone on his own phone.

"Music? That's cool. I'm fashion. If that wasn't obvious." He said with a glittery wink. Alec giggled.

"I had a slight inclination."

The guy laughed and held out his hand. "I'm Magnus by the way."

Alec shook his hand gratefully. "Alec."

They smiled to each other and walked in a comfortable silence until Alec spoke again.

"So i take it that isn't your first year here?"

The guy nodded. "Sophomore year. You are a freshman."

Alec nodded. "Excellent deduction there Sherlock."

Magnus smirked. "Elementary, my dear Watson."

Alecs eyes widened. "Is it truly possible that the first person i ran into is a Sherlockian?" He asked in a bemused voice.

Magnus laughed. "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be true."

Alec could have died right there.

A superhot guy who was actually nice and could quote Sherlock?! That's the dream!

His insides were writhing and screaming, while in reality, he laughed along with his new acquaintance all the way to dorm 221B, the irony of which was appreciated by both of them.

When they got there, Alec opened the door to find a nice, spacious, albeit plain, dorm room with two beds. One for him and one for his roommate, Simon Lewis.

Magnus whistled. "This place is bigger than mine. But mine is a lot more colourful. Tell me you're gonna decorate cause its too depressing in here. It feels so... Clinical and clean. Its unnerving. It has no personality at all."

Alec smiled and pulled out his phone, setting it on the bed. There was a moment of silence before the light intro of _The Starting Line's Best Of Me_ , filled the air. Magnus smiled and nodded.

"Good song."

Alec smiled and sat on the floor, grabbing the bags from under his bed. Magnus' brow furrowed.

"You're bags are here already?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. My parents had mine and Jaces stuff bought here yesterday. We were going to do it but we had something else to do." He replied sombrely.

Magnus thought this was weird because the college never let people come in before freshers week to bring all their stuff. But he said nothing because something in Alecs tone told him that there was more to the story.

As Alec was looking down, but Magnus could still see his face, Magnus took out his phone and snapped a picture of him. Purely because the boy was mesmerising. With his flawless pale skin and striking blue eyes. He was truly a spectacle to behold.

As Alec stood up, Magnus slipped his phone away and smiled. Alec clicked his tongue awkwardly.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

"I have to go find Jace now."

"Aww. But i wanted to get to know you."

"Another time."

"How do i know i can trust you?"

"You have my word."

There was a moment of silence that was full of tension between them, until they laughed a little and Magnus shook his hand in farewell.

Once he left the room, Alec dropped to his bed, knowing that his dreams would be plagued with green eyes every night.

Magnus left Alecs room smiling and whistling off hey, knowing that those blue eyes would be in his mind and vision for a long time.


	2. This day could not get any worse

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **A/N : Sorry. This fic is going up slower than HSNE but its hard doing two… but anyway, enjoy, my friends. I love you and all your reviews :)**

Two days later, Alec was getting the hang of the campus but still running like a crazy person because he had overslept.

With a bag full of sheet music and a guitar slung over his shoulder, he flew around a corner and down the deserted hall, only to smack into someone as they stepped out of an open door.

He hit the person at some speed, sending them sprawling to the ground. Alecs bag fell from his shoulder and his guitar was stabbing awkwardly into his back. And he had landed thankfully, with his face in something soft, though that could not be said for the rest of his body.

Groaning a muttered "Bloody hell", he pushed himself up on his elbows and froze, just realising where his face had been. Because his body was situated between someone's legs, and his head was now hovering over their crotch. He felt his face burn and gingerly looked up, an apology on his lips.

But instead, he let out a strangled gasp and groaned.

Because the person, sprawled on the floor with Alec nestled between his legs, was none other than Magnus.

Their eyes met and Alec could see laughter in Magnus' eyes. Alec dipped his head as he laughed in embarrassed mortification then jolted back when he felt something that was not a banana in Magnus' pocket brush against his cheek.

He flew to his feet, lending Magnus a hand up and hung his head while picking up his bag.

"Are you ok?" He asked shyly. Magnus' eyes were glistening and he spoke with laughter in his voice.

"I'm ok. Although that could just be the shock numbing the pain. You came at me with some speed this time."

Alec laughed and scratched his neck. "Yeah. Sorry."

"No worries, Alec. I've had worse encounters than a beautiful boy face planting my man parts." He said with a sexy wink.

Alec flushed deep red and groaned, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. But Magnus laughed and swung an arm over his shoulder.

Alec sighed. Magnus laughed at his cuteness and whispered in his ear.

"That blush is adorable. I like it." Magnus' voice made Alec shiver and right on cue, his blush deepened. He groaned loudly and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

Alec let out a deep breath and slid his hand into his pocket, the one where he kept his keys. Except they weren't there. He yelled incoherent words out loud before Magnus put a calming hand on his shoulder. Alec took a deep breath and spoke with a shaky voice.

"This day could not get any worse. First, i oversleep, then i realise that I'm running around with my fly open, then i almost kill you again, i face plant your dick, and now I've lost my fucking keys!"

Magnus just stared at him, trying to hold back his laughter. Alec caught sight of the tell-tale wavering glittery red lip and sighed, laughing pitifully as Magnus laughed himself to the point of not being able to breathe.

Alec hit his shoulder and Magnus faked an injury. They walked side by side, Alec glancing over the floor in search of his keys.

They reached Alecs music block with no luck and Alec sighed.

"Ill have to look later. "

Magnus smiled ruefully. "Meet me back here at 5 and ill help you search."

Alecs eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Magnus pulled a haughty pose. "Of course, how could i pass up such an alluring case?"

Alec laughed. "There's nothing alluring about lost keys Mr Holmes."

Magnus smirked. "Ah, but there is something very alluring about the boy who has lost them, Dr Watson."

They stared in silence at each other for a second, questioning lights behind their eyes and secrets smiles on their faces. Then Alec nodded.

"Ill meet you back here then. Thank you. Again."

Magnus nodded. "Its my pleasure. Until this evening, Alec."

"Magnus." Alec replied with a respectful, regal nod before walking through the door 20 minutes late to his music lecture.

Magnus smiled after the boy, biting his lip with his eyes sparkling, as he turned away, spinning a silver keychain around his finger and humming the tune of Upon This Dawning's cover of Call Me Maybe.

Magnus strolled into his homeroom, smiling widely, as he sat next to Ragnor and Cat. Will and Jem were nowhere to be found and Tessa and Jesse were also conspicuously absent.

"What's got you all happy? Are you high again? Because you know you can't handle that very well. My melted record collection can vouch for that."

Cat and Magnus laughed at the memory that Ragnor resurfaced before Magnus stopped laughing and went into his hushed, i have secret gossip voice. They both gave him their rapt attention as he began to divulge the details of his latest quest.

"Look at this." He whispered, holding out his phone to them. On the screen was the picture of Alec he had taken in his dorm. And from the squeals and appreciative whistles they gave, they were liking where this was going. They looked up at him with wide eyes, begging for more details.

He smirked and spoke secretively.

"His name is Alec. I met him two days ago. He's a freshman here on a music scholarship. He has a brother called Jace. He loves Sherlock. He blushes the cutest shade of red at the smallest compliments. We met when he literally walked into me. And then this morning, he ran into me and sent us both flying, and get this, he landed with his face pressed against my dick. I could feel his warm breath on me and it took so much will power to not get hard when his face was right there. Because he is amazing. His eyes are so blue and he has black hair which is my favourite combination. And right, his bother stole his phone and managed to get up on the roof. Then Alec right, he runs towards the wall, grabs a pole and throws himself in the air, does a Spiderman and climbs the wall, then they do some badass acrobatics and shit on the roof before he launched himself off and landed properly on two feet and shook it off like that awesome ninja-ism was nothing! You should have seen him. It was so epic. And he was so hot. He still is. He is sex on legs i kid you not. And it gets better because I'm seeing him later. Not a date or anything. He, um, lost his keys." He said with a wink.

Ragnor was smiling while Cat looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"What did you do Magnus Bane?" She asked slyly.

He smirked and held up Alecs keychain. Cat and Ragnor gasped.

"You didn't?!"

Magnus nodded and poked out his tongue. "I did. When we fell, they were hanging from his pocket and i just, slipped them into mine. Purely accidentally, of course." He ended with a wink and a bite of his lip.

They all fell about laughing at Magnus' master scheming and the hours until 5 drifted by much too slowly.


	3. A match made in NERD-vana

**Disclaimer: not mine. I only own the magnificent plot**

 **A/N: Enjoy, my lovelies…**

Alec was fumbling with all his papers, trying and failing to wrestle them into his bag while he made his way back to the music block. About half way there, he bumped into someone while looking down and head butted what he deduced to be a shoulder.

He was about to mumble an apology but a melodic voice beat him to the punch.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

Alecs eyes snapped up and with a jolt, he recognised Magnus, whose face was less than an inch from his own. Alec cleared his throat and sighed awkwardly, stepping back.

"Again, I'm sorry."

Magnus just laughed as Alec blushed.

"Its ok. But seeing as we're both here, we may as well begin cracking that case of the missing keys."

Alec nodded as Magnus smiled and they began walking around, methodically checking everywhere Alec had been in the past 24 hours.

They checked the music room, where Magnus picked up an electric guitar and started jumping around and head banging like a rock star. Alec was in fits as Magnus skidded across their stage on his knees and started freaking out when he thought he had split his jeans. They checked all the corridors from each of his lecture halls to no avail, although, they did have fun seeing who could skid further over the polished tiles. Alec won. They searched the study hall, the library, where they had a silent fight using passive aggressive book titles. And then they ransacked Alecs dorm, turning the place inside out. Magnus rooted through all of Alecs clothes, checking the pockets and then decided he wanted to sneak a peek at Alecs underwear draw, much to Alecs mortification. Magnus was laughing as Alec blushed and searched under his bed. There was a moment when Magnus thought that the keys may have actually been on Alec and he just didn't know it. So Magnus took it upon himself to check every inch of Alec, sticking his hands in every pocket and sliding them softly over Alecs lean, muscled body. Alec was blushing and shaking as Magnus pulled away with a wink and declared that the keys were not there. As Alec sighed and began rooting through all the laundry and Simons stuff, Magnus sprawled out on Alecs bed and pulled pose after pose like a porn star. He had Alec blushing and really quite hot before he slapped Magnus' thigh and the boy broke down into giggles. They sat side by side for a while before Alec remembered that there was one last place his keys could be.

Laughing as they made their way through the halls of the deserted dorms, their voices echoed and the sounds of their footsteps were all that could be heard. The rooms were practically all empty, as most people were out at the grand time of 9:30 pm.

As they made their way outside, the cool air blowing through their hair, they walked close together, to the point where Alec could feel Magnus' arm brush against his with every step. Eventually, and a comfortable silence, they made it to the last place that Alecs keys could be: The little clearing amongst the foliage by the lake on campus where he went to study and play his guitar without prying eyes.

Magnus smiled and leaned against a tree as Alec began to search the ground for his keys. They looked to no avail for a while before Alec sat on the bench and leant his head back with his eyes closed. Magnus lay on the soft grass, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle with his arms folded behind his head.

They stayed silent for a brief idyllic moment before Magnus spoke softly, as to not break the serenity of their little paradise.

"Hey Alec?"

"Yeah?" Alec replied in an equal measure of softness.

"What's your favourite song?" Magnus asked inquisitively.

Alec thought for a moment before replying. "Probably _Welcome to the Black Parade_ by MCR. You?"

Magnus pondered this for a while before replying, much to Alecs surprise, " _Kings and Queens_ by 30 Seconds to Mars."

Alec smiled. "Nice. What other music do you listen to?"

Magnus' lip quirked up at the question, enjoying this topic of conversation. "Well, i like, you know, recent rock stuff. MCR, 30STM, BVB, Pierce the Veil. Then i like lighter pop punk stuff like Bowling for soup, All Time Low, New Found Glory, Boys Like Girls. Then there's the classic rock stuff. Your Bon Jovi, Def Leppard, Nightranger, Journey, Guns and Roses. And yeah... Just random stuff, i guess."

Alec smiled, laughing a little. Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec sprawled on the bench, feet hanging over the arm rest and his head propped up by the other one.

"What's funny?"

Alec snorted. "Its just that, you basically just recited the list of artists on my iPod."

Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. And _Kings and Queens_ is one of my favourites. Along with _Sister Christian_ by Nightranger and _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls."

Magnus laughed in delight. "I love those songs!"

They laughed together then abruptly stopped, both sitting up alert as they began to wonder what else they had in common.

Magnus was the first to speak. "Favourite tv show?"

Alec smiled. "Sherlock."

Magnus' smile told him that that was a match.

"Favourite movie franchise?" Alec asked.

Magnus' eyes narrowed. "X-Men."

Alec smirked. "Snap."

Magnus sat up straighter. "Ok. Favourite book series?"

Alec licked his lips. "Harry Potter."

Magnus' grin was wicked as Alec asked in turn. "Favourite fictional character?"

Magnus breathed excitedly. "Legolas."

Alec physically swooned as Magnus spoke, jigging on the spot. "Favourite superhero?"

Alec bit his lip. "Iron Man."

Magnus gave himself a mini fist bump as Alec laughed, asking, "Favourite super villain?"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "The Joker."

He giggled at the expression on Alecs face and whispered.

"DC or Marvel?"

Alec smirked. "Marvel. Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit?"

"Lord of the Rings. Batman or Superman?"

"Batman. Percico or Solangelo?"

"Percico. Twilight or Morganville?"

"Morganville. Peeta or Gale?" Alec asked, their responses coming out faster each time.

Magnus smirked. "Secret answer number 3: Finnick."

Alec tipped his head back and let out a cried Yes! before returning to their game. "Worst Book?"

"Twilight. Biggest movie let down?"

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Worst singer?"

"Beiber. Worst song?"

"That one about never getting back together by Taylor Swift."

Magnus laughed. "Favourite movie quote?"

Alec pursed his lips in thought for a moment. " _I am burdened with glorious purpose_. Favourite tv quote?"

Magnus took on a serious face and narrowed his eyes. " _In a world of locked rooms, a man with the key is king_ -"

Alec couldn't resist the urge to join in any longer.

"- _**AND HONEY YOU SHOULD SEE ME IN A CROWN**_!"

They were both laughing silently as they breathed hard, their excitement coursing through their veins like fire. Their eyes met and they were both shining, blue on green, with excitement and happiness and bewilderment. And it was amazing.

Magnus cocked an eyebrow at Alec. "I guess we have more in common than a knack for bumping into people."

Alec laughed, his eyes never once leaving Magnus'. "I guess we do."

There was a silence that went on just long enough for it to be awkward, considering that they were staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Magnus darted across the space and stretched hand under a bush beside the bench. When he pulled it back, his fist was clenched around something. He crawled to the bench and knelt before Alec, holding out his palm. And sat there, shimmering in the suns dying light, were Alecs keys.

Alecs eyes widened and he smiled down at Magnus, reaching out to take the keys. But when his fingers brushed against Magnus', he felt a sharp zap of something through his body and quickly pulled away, pocketing the keys. Magnus smiled up at him and Alec thought of another question.

"What's your full name?" He asked abruptly.

Magnus smiled. "Magnus Bane. What about you?"

Alec gulped deliberately and felt himself blush, knowing he would have to revert to the lie.

"Alexander Wayland."

Magnus' eyes sparked and he licked his lips. "Alexander. That is just perfect."

Alecs brow furrowed and Magnus smirked, leaning in closer, kneeling up to whisper in Alecs ear. "Its the perfect name to scream in the midst of a lustful haze in the dead of night, _Alexander_."

Alec felt his body tense at Magnus' words, his pulse rising. Magnus slowly pulled back and stopped with an inch between their flushed faces. Magnus placed his hands either side of Alecs legs and leant closer, tipping his head a little, giving Alec a hint of what was to come. Alec licked his lips subconsciously and Magnus' eyes darkened at the movement. They moved closer, Alec resting his hands shyly on top of Magnus' as the space between them began to disappear.

 **Authors Note: MWAHAHAHA! Leaving it right there. The suspense is killing you guys isn't it? I guess you'll just have to wait… ;)**

 **Thank you for all the beautiful reviews. I love you all :)**

 **Anna… XXXX**


	4. THE CIRCLE OF SECRETS

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Here it is. The answer to all your questions. Why is Alec a Wayland and not a Lightwood? … enjoy, my beautiful readers… love you ;)**

...

"Hey kids, its past 11. You should either be out in the town or back in your dorms by now. Not lurking around the grounds. Lets move. Come on."

The security officer spoke lightly but not without conviction and they pulled apart, standing up and brushing themselves off awkwardly. They followed the guard back to the main campus, as he asked what they were doing out there this late. Magnus was the one who responded.

"We were looking for Alexanders keys. We lost track of time of a bit."

The guard laughed. "Yeah, i bet you did. Just be careful next time alright? People might think you're up to no good. We're back now though, so no harm done. Magnus, good to see you again. And welcome to Idris College of Alicante Alexander."

Magnus smiled. "See ya Luke. I mean, Mr Garroway."

The guard laughed again and slipped away into the night leaving them alone once more between their two separate dorm halls.

Alec cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Magnus clicked his tongue and rocked on his heels, eyes darting around until they met Alecs wide blue ones.

There was a very pregnant silence that was broken by nervous laughter. They smiled awkwardly at each other and Magnus spoke first.

"Well then, um, do you... Should we... I mean, um. Yeah."

Alec giggled at Magnus' feeble attempt to talk and tried it for himself.

"We probably shouldn't... Like, i mean, i think I'm just gonna turn in. Its getting late."

Alec said while biting his lip. Magnus licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. That's probably best. But, i just... I mean, yeah."

Alec shrugged and nodded, while smiling shyly. "Yeah. So, um, I'm gonna go now."

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

Then just when they thought it couldn't get any more awkward, the night went from **Oh God** to _**Just Let Us Die Already**_.

Because Magnus went in for a hug and Alec went for a handshake. Which resulted in Magnus chest palming Alecs nipple and Alec getting a handful of Magnus' dick.

They froze for a second before simultaneously bursting into laughter and moving away. They looked at each other and sighed, light in their eyes, as they stepped back and shook hands politely before apologising for the groping and turning away.

Magnus watched Alec walk away with a smile in his face. But there was a small part of him that was so pissed off. Because he had him! Their lips were almost touching, their hands held together, fingers playing with each other's as their foreheads rested together. It was the most thrilling thing that had ever happened to Magnus and they didn't even do anything. But god did he want to. That boy was everything. Everything except Magnus' own.

Alec walked away from Magnus cursing himself. He had been so close! Magnus' lips were whispering against his own, their hands together, Magnus knelt on the ground between Alecs knees. That could have been it, the moment. The part where they could have had that epic moment that every couple dreams of. A perfect beginning. But no.

Yet maybe that was for the best. Because they'd only known each other three days and Alec had already lied to him monumentally.

...

Magnus flopped onto his bed, landing between Ragnor and Cat, and moaning deeply. He felt a hand stroke his hair and he rolled over. Cat was leaning over him with a sympathetic gaze.

"I take it your date didn't go so well."

Magnus groaned. "It wasn't a date, Cat."

She huffed in annoyance. "Then what? Is he not gay? Did he tell you that?"

Magnus sat up with new energy. "No. He's gay. I'm almost completely sure. Because we almost kissed, guys. We were there, all alone, holding hands, our foreheads together, my lips like a breath away from his and me kneeling between his legs. It was perfect. Then good old Luke showed up and acted as our cockblock."

Ragnor laughed while Cat let out a sound of sympathy and hugged Magnus. "You'll get him next time."

Magnus sighed. "I don't know, i mean, after that, he was gone pretty quick. We had an awkward moment then he went in for a handshake and I went in for a hug and there were hands in some very explicit areas. Then we went our separate ways."

Ragnor was in fits of laughter by now and even Cat was smiling. And Magnus was trying very hard to keep his little smirk from making an appearance. Cat sobered up and asked more.

"So, did you find out anything about him?"

Magnus smiled and tapped her leg excitedly. "Yes! Oh my god, he's a total nerd like me! We love the same music, and tv shows and movies and we have the same favourite characters and songs and we both hate Twilight! We're practically the same, like the perfect mirrors of each other while also being wildly different. There's a perfect balance of similarities and differences and its so amazing. At the risk of sounding like an age old cliché, its like we fit, we get each other. And it also helps that we are both stunningly attractive." He added with a glittery wink.

Cat was smiling with him, seeing something different in Magnus for the first time. He'd been attracted to others before and so excited about them but not like this. There was a gleam in his emerald eyes that she had never seen before. She might even dare to call it love.

"So Magnus, while you were fangirling over superheroes and Harry Potter, did you happen to find out his name? Age? Anything actually about him?" Came Ragnors question from behind a mouthful of popcorn.

Magnus nodded. "I got his name."

Cat and Ragnor looked at him reproachfully. "Just his name? He didn't tell you anything else?"

Magnus shook his head, thinking that it was a little weird how Alec had sort of closed off when he asked. "But his full name is Alexander Wayland." He said with relish at the very sound of it.

Ragnor shrugged and smiled, while Cat appeared to have seen a ghost. She went pale and wide eyed, her heated gaze locked on Magnus.

"What?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Alexander Wayland. God Cat, use those radar ears of yours properly woman." Said Ragnors through a sip of Kool aid through a red vine.

But Cat shot up from the bed, digging through her bottom drawer and pulling out a thick FBI file.

"You know my dad works for the FBI right? Well, a few years ago, i went rooting through his study because he darted working a code red case and i was scared. I wanted to know what he had gotten himself into. So i looked. And there was a whole cabinet full of folders for _THE CIRCLE_. Needless to say, i copied it all and got the hell out before he caught me. But this is what i found."

She dumped the file on the bed. Magnus was watching her with sharp intensity and Ragnor had finally put the food away.

"My dads team were involved in the Valentine Morgenstern terrorism fight. Remember him? One of the worlds biggest terrorist threats? And he had his circle of followers right? And some of those followers were weapons developers. But when the attack was imminent, those developers went to the FBI and helped them bring Valentine down. When it was over, those developers gave up their warmongering trade and were given an alias, as well as the foundations for building a new empire of energy extraction and preservation. That company is called **Waylands**."

She paused and met their eyes sincerely. They were all breathing hard and lost to confusion and suspicion. She grappled with the file until a few loose sheets of paper came out.

"Don't you see? The **Waylands**. Rob and Mae Wayland run **Waylands**. And they had three kids: Izzy, Jace and Alec."

Ragnor and Magnus stared at her in astonishment until Ragnor found his voice. "So you're saying that Magnus' boy toy is the heir to the biggest and wealthiest empire in the USA?"

Cat nodded and Ragnor cheered. "Yes Magnus! When that boy turns 21 he will be the richest man in America! Marry him Bane!"

But Cat hit him and spoke in a scolding voice, low and urgent.

"No. Don't you get it? Didn't you listen to the first half of the story? _Wayland_ is an alias. For the people who sold nuclear weapons to Valentine. Those people were Robert and Maryse _Lightwood_."

Magnus and Ragnor choked on air and their eyes bulged. Everyone knew the Lightwoods. They were filthy rich, living off blood money, weapons dealers and friends with all the dangerous sorts. Until they met Valentine. And almost destroyed the USA and parts of

England, Russia and Western Europe. But they had repented. Gone to the FBI and thwarted the attacks. There many speculated reasons, the favourite of which was that Maryse was pregnant, and the prospect of a child was enough to make them see sense.

Cat watched their minds turn and grasp for answers, before answering solemnly.

"The Lightwoods had three children. Isabelle. Johnathan Christopher, who was adopted by the Lightwoods from the real Michael Wayland, who was their friend. And their own son, first born child and heir to the **Wayland** empire, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

She finished as she flipped a piece of paper around. And there, clear as day, was a picture of Magnus' blue eyed hottie. Alec.

They sat in silence for a long time, no one daring to break the silence for fear of the unknown. It was overwhelming. How could one 19 year old boy have so much to hide? Eventually, Ragnor broke the noiseless air.

"So Alec Wayland is actually _Alexander Lightwood_ , son of two ex-terrorists turned FBI informants, and heir to a multi-billion dollar international corporation run under an alias created to stop any of Morgenstern's crazy followers from killing them all for their betrayal?"

The words hung on the stagnant air for far too long, no one saying anything else. No sound except their beating hearts and shallow breaths.

Magnus couldn't believe it. Alec was so unassuming, so gentle, so cute. He couldn't have such a dark past. His story shouldn't be tainted by the crimes of his parents. And having the weight of that company on his shoulders must be so terrifying. Magnus now understood how Alecs parents managed to get his and Jaces stuff moved in early, and why Alec was so resistant to divulge his name. He was carrying a lot of baggage. Dangerous, deadly, unlawful baggage. And Magnus internally vowed to help him carry it, even if Alec didn't know he was helping.


	5. Sucker for those conversations

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Heres another one… enjoy my babies… thanks for all the reviews. I love you :)**

The next day, Alec woke to his roommate Simon brushing his messy hair. Which meant that he was having company for the day. And possibly the night. So Alec pushed himself out of bed and got dressed groggily. It was a Saturday, which meant the dress codes were a little more relaxed, so he dug through his drawer and pulled out his box of piercings. Simon whistled at the vast amount of studs and bar and hoops and he looked curiously at Alec, who was almost reluctant to put them in.

"You know, you can wear those all the time right? This place is actually pretty cool about it. My sister went here and they never told her to take out her piercings."

Alec nodded and smiled, Simon winked and smirked as Alec pulled out his favourites. When Simon saw what they were and where they went on Alecs body, he gasped in mock scandal and laughed. Alec threw a pillow at him and went into the bathroom.

He stood before the mirror, pushing his hair off his forehead to slip his sliver bar through his left eyebrow. He then picked up his little black and blue spider bites and slipped them into the right hand side of his bottom lip. He then got his scaffolding bar through the top of his right ear and his spiral that spanned from the top to the bottom of his left ear. He then took off his shirt and stuck his royal blue nipple ring in before adding the final ones, three metallic blue and sparkling black bars through his left hip. He smiled and nodded in satisfaction before putting his shirt back on, going back to the room, ignoring Simons remarks about how much of a rebel he was, and grabbed his bag, heading for the library.

Sitting by the window, staring out at the pale blue morning sky, Alec put his headphones in and set about writing his latest piece of guitar genius.

At some point in the hours, he felt the table wobble and looked up to see a guy with green hair and deep emerald eyes sitting across from him. The guy smiled and Alec slipped his headphones off and smiled back.

"Hey there." The guy said sultrily. Alec cocked an eyebrow.

"Hi." He replied.

The guy smiled. "I'm Ragnor. What about you blue eyes?"

Alec felt himself blush. "Alec."

Ragnor smiled deeply, holding out his tattooed hand for a handshake. Alec took it and Ragnor smirked.

"So, Alec, how would you feel about coming out with me tonight?"

Alec looked at him in shock. Was this guy asking him out? He took a deep breath and spoke softly, gently turning him down because truth be told, he was kind of longing after someone else.

"Um. I'm sorry, but i cant."

Ragnor pursed his lips and tilted his head. "Why baby?"

Alec ducked his head embarrassedly. "I, um, i kind of have a... Friend." He finished lamely.

Ragnor smiled evilly. "Oooh, like a boyfriend?" He said with a winking flash of green eyes. Alec gulped.

"Not exactly."

"Ah. So a... Potential boyfriend?" Ragnor whispered secretively. Alec blushed and played with the cord of his headphones in sheer awkwardness.

"Yes? Maybe? I'm not sure... I mean, i think he might like me but i don't know."

Ragnor nodded sympathetically while internally visualising Magnus' face once he hears all this juicy stuff Alec was saying. Ragnor outwardly sighed, shrugging.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

Alec nodded. "I guess. Sorry, Ragnor. But it was nice to meet you."

Ragnor nodded and stood up, extending a hand for a shake. "Indeed it was, Alec. I feel sure that ill be seeing a lot more of you around here." He winked knowingly and smiled, walking away, rejoicing in the fact that he just shook the hand of the soon to be richest man in America.

…

Ragnor ran to Magnus' room, smiling widely and breathing hard as he threw the door open to find Magnus and Cat painting each other's nails.

"OMG!OMG!OH MY SWEET GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN ABOVE! You guys aren't gonna believe this!" He shouted, jumping onto the bed and taking a large bite out of a slice of half eaten cake.

"What?" Cat said bemusedly.

Ragnor beamed and began his tale. "I was in the library and guess who i saw sat all alone at a table in the back corner?"

They looked at him expectantly. He sighed dramatically before yelling. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"

Magnus and Cat squealed, knowing this was the beginning of a juicy story, as it always was with Ragnor Fell.

"By the way, Magnus Bane, why did you not tell us that Mr Tall, Dark and Mysterious was a bad boy rebel?"

Magnus' brow furrowed. "What? Why is he a bad boy? Is it because of his ninja-ism?"

"No. Its because he has several piercings on his face and i dare say he has more elsewhere, if you get my drift." He said with a wink.

Magnus was shocked. Alec hadn't been wearing any piercings when they'd been together. Ragnor caught his expression and smirked. "Once I've told my story, go there and see for yourself. You're gonna wanna talk to him after this anyway."

Magnus and Cat were intensely hanging off of Ragnors every word.

"So right, i sat down at his table and flirted a bit, sorry, i couldn't resist. His eyes really are amazing." He hastily moved on however, when he caught Magnus' possessive jealous stare.

"Anyway, i asked him out, not actually Magnus, I know he's yours. But, get this, he got all blushy and turned me down."

Magnus smiled a bit but didn't hold his breath just yet because he did not yet know Alecs reason. But Ragnor soon put their minds at ease, due to Cat literally bouncing with anticipation.

"And when i asked why he said no, he said, and i quote: _Sorry. But i kind of have a... Friend_. And when i asked if he meant boyfriend, he said, again quote: _Not exactly_."

Cat turned to Magnus with a huge grin and Magnus was buzzing. Did Alec mean him? Was Magnus Alecs not exactly boyfriend? Seeing their desperate reactions, Ragnor powered on, revelling in the epicness of his story.

"To that, i asked if he meant a potential boyfriend and he said, quote: _Maybe. I'm not sure. I think he might like me but i don't know._ "

Ragnor finished his tale with a flourished bow and laughed at the redness in Cats cheeks and the twinkle in Magnus' eyes. Cat whispered excitedly.

"Did he mean Magnus? I bet he meant Magnus! Oh my gods! This is so cute!" She and Ragnor fell about into fits of laughter and fangirling over what they officially named as **MALEC**. While Magnus smiled to himself, biting his lip and thinking about those blue eyes.

They sat together laughing and talking excitedly until Magnus jumped off the bed. Cat looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Where you going?" She asked. Magnus smirked, straightening his electric blue tie and shaking his glitter covered hair.

"I'm going to get the guy."

Cat gasped as Ragnor cheered and Magnus shook his hips before swinging out the door in a blaze of colour. He had no idea what he would say to Alec. Should he tell him that he knows

all about his family? No. He decided that Alec should tell him when he's ready to trust him. And Magnus was ok with that because the beautiful boy liked him too. So nothing was going to stop Magnus from getting his baby, no security guards or FBI files or bad timing. This time would be it.

Magnus strolled through the doors of the library, flashing a smile at a group of freshman before weaving his way to the back corner where Ragnor had said that Alec was sat. He went past the final bookcase and froze. Because Alec was sat there, chair tipping back on two legs, hair messy and spikey like it had never seen a brush, and low and behold, the piercings. One on his eyebrow, spider bites in his lip, a scaffolding bar in one ear, a spiral in the other. God, he was hot. Like nuclear hot. Magnus had thought so before but seeing him all rebellious made Alec go from nuclear hot to _oh my god im burning alive bad boy alert_!

He stood there, gormlessly staring for god knows how long and was only pulled from his trance by the lock of bright blue eyes on his shimmering golden green ones. Alec was staring right at him with a light pink tinge to his cheeks. Magnus gulped, trying to control the problem that threatened to make itself known in his pants, and covered his guilt with a smile, sauntering over to Alecs table and slipping gracefully into the seat opposite him.

"Hey there blue eyes." He said in a low voice. Alec smiled a little.

"Hi. How are you?"

Magnus grinned. "Very well actually. A friend of mine just told me that a guy i like might like me too."

Alecs eyebrows rose quickly but he bought them back down, forcing himself not to get his hopes up. Hundreds of guys like Magnus, that is a truth universally acknowledged.

"Oh? Well that's good. How long have you liked him?" Alec asked in an attempt to have a normal conversation. Magnus smiled and leaned forward on his elbows.

"Not very long actually. I only met him a few days ago."

Alec nodded slowly, licking his lower lip. "Does he go here then?"

Magnus felt a zap of excitement rush through him. He was a sucker for conversations like this, where you both know what's really going on but you don't say it outright.

"Yeah. He's a freshman. He started here like maybe 4 days ago."

Alecs eyebrows rose. He thought he knew where this was going but was reluctant to air it, so instead, he played along.

"I see. So, how did you meet him?"

Magnus grinned, watching as Alec set his chair down normally and leaned forwards, arms outstretched on the table, fingers drawing patterns over the wooden desk.

"Well, i actually bumped into him. Literally. And the first words i said to him weren't particularly nice but we got it sorted. I know I've only known him a few days but I consider him to be a good friend."

Alec smiled, felling a blush rise in his neck. "But you don't want to be friends do you?"

Magnus licked his lips. "If friends is all he wants and my informant was wrong in his interpretation then friends is what we shall remain as."

Alec bit his lip, his eyes staring firmly at the table top. "Well, what if he doesn't want to be friends either?"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Then id be good with that because i could finally do everything I want to do to him."

Alec felt a shiver run down his spine and he gulped thickly. Flicking his gaze up to meet Magnus' eyes, he practically whispered.

"What do you want to do to him?"

Magnus' eyes darkened and his lips curled up at the edges in a sexy smirk. He got up out of his seat and slid around the table, moving sensually and climbing over the seat beside Alec, straddling the back of the chair with his skinny jean clad legs. He watched Alecs eyes follow his movements with a lustful sheen and he leant closer to him, licking his lips.

"I want to take him and kiss the hell out of him. I want to feel him all over me. I want to touch him and hold him and make him mine. I want to be the only one to make his knees go weak and make him scream. I want to show him how badly i want him. I want to make out with him hard. Gods, i just want him."

Alec was blushing as Magnus lost himself in his words, his face a picture of bliss as he closed his eyes and moaned. Alec was hotter than he'd ever been and seeing Magnus like that in front of him was enough to drive him crazy. He leant closer to Magnus, as those green eyes opened, locking headedly on Alecs royal blues. Alec let out a laboured breath and whispered roughly.

"I think he wants that too. I think he wants you. Really bad. Because seeing you like this is driving him insane."

Magnus gasped, hearing the lust in Alecs tone and knowing that the boy knew that Magnus was talking about him.

"Then why are we still talking?" He said slowly, turning around in his chair and facing Alec with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. He made a 'Come Hither' motion with his finger and growled.

"Get over here already, Alexander."


	6. The First Kiss

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Heres the next one… we finally made it… the first kiss. Enjoy, my friends ;)**

...

Alec groaned under his breath, his blood surging, as he slid from his seat and stood before Magnus, who looked up at him with a burning gaze. Magnus' hands slid up Alecs thighs and circled his hips, pulling him closer. Alec ran his hands up Magnus' arms and down his chest before resting them on Magnus' knees and bending down until their faces were level. They shared a heated gaze before Magnus growled and pulled Alec to him by the v of his shirt neckline.

Their faces were inches apart and their eyes were smouldering, locked on each other's like they were the only people in the world. Magnus gripped Alecs shirt tight, the other hand sliding slowly down Alecs arms, up his stomach and over his muscly back. Alec shuffled, pushing Magnus' legs apart and resting one hand between them while he used the other to trace Magnus' cheekbones and lightly touch the line of his chiselled jaw. Magnus smiled, basking in the heat of Alecs body. He playfully poked out his tongue, which brushed over Alecs lips as they were that close to each other. Magnus traced Alecs lips with his tongue, they were wet and satin soft to the touch. Alec closed his eyes and slipped out his own tongue, brushing it over Magnus' gently. Magnus moaned, feeling the smooth muscle glide over his, licking at Alecs tongue softly. Alec giggled in his throat, because it should have been gross but twirling his tongue around Magnus' while their eyes were fixed in a heated gaze was all kinds of hot. Eventually, Alec withdrew his tongue and Magnus poked his in and out repeatedly, making them both laugh softly. Alec opened his mouth a fraction and Magnus' tongue slipped into the gap between his lips. He twirled it around in Alecs mouth before Alec closed his lips around it and sucked softly on it, causing these weird breathless noises to come from low in Magnus' throat. Alec moved closer until his lips finally touched Magnus'. Magnus drew back his tongue and kissed Alec gently, just a small giving and yielding pressure passing between them. Then Alec leant closer, circling one arm tight around Magnus' neck, the other hand still between the boys legs, with his forearm pressed against the apex of Magnus' jeans. Magnus groaned softly and gripped Alecs hips, pulling him down until he was straddling Magnus on the library chair. Alec moved his arm, wrapping it around Magnus' back and shuffled closer until their chests were flush together.

They kissed softly and slowly, their lips finding their perfect rhythm and their arms wrapped around each other. Magnus slid a hand under Alecs shirt and traced his spine as Alec moaned into his mouth. Alec rolled his hips into Magnus', as their tongues collided once more and Magnus let out a guttural groan and his nails dug into the skin of Alecs back. Alec bit Magnus' bottom lip in retaliation and gripped hid rainbow dyed hair, pulling it hard. Magnus gasped and pulled back, tipping his head backwards and sighing deeply. Alec leaned forwards, rolling his hips, as he licked and sucked his way up Magnus' neck, leaving a peppering of red marks on his caramel skin. Eventually Alec pulled away due to lack of oxygen and he rested his forehead against Magnus' while breathing heavily. Their eyes met and time stood still.

"Oh Alexander. I've wanted to do that since i first saw your beautiful eyes."

Alec blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind Magnus' ear. "I wanted you to." He whispered. "Ever since you quoted Sherlock."

Magnus laughed and Alec revelled in the musical sound. He was absently playing with Magnus' hair while Magnus' fingers crossed the skin of his midriff. Suddenly, Magnus' hand froze and Alec felt a slight pull on one of his hip piercings. Magnus pulled back and raised an eyebrow, to which Alec bit his lip. Looking down between their bodies, Magnus lifted Alecs shirt and whistled. Because there were three metallic bars artfully pierced through the blue eyes rebels hip.

"Well well, Alexander Lightwood, you really are a bad boy aren't you?"

Alec flushed and rolled his hips into Magnus' hands. Magnus trailed his fingers over the studs and smiled as Alec leant over and whispered.

"They're not the only rebellious displays i have."

Magnus blinked and gulped. "What else do you have then?"

Alec smirked. "If you ever get me out of my clothes, you'll find out."

To that, Magnus tightened his grip and growled under his breath, quite but screaming in Alecs ears.

"What is it? Tell me. Or ill just rip your clothes off right now."

Alec giggled into Magnus' neck and licked his heated skin. "You cant do that Magnus. We're in public. But ok, ill give a hint: they aren't made of metal or plastic. They're made with ink."

Magnus shuddered. Blue eyes had tattoos. That was beyond sexy. That was beginning to turn Magnus into a writhing mess of lust in the middle of the library.

"Oh god. I have to see them. Show me. Now."

Alec giggled again, tightening his arms around Magnus and sucking on his pulse point.

"I cant show you them."

Magnus smiled. "Why not?" He asked innocently.

Alec pulled back and bit his lip, whispering secretively. "Because some of them are in places not usually displayed to the public eye."

Magnus' eyes widened and darkened, his blood surging. He sat up straight, holding Alec tight.

"I have to see them! Please! Or if you cant show me then at least tell me where they are."

Alec bit his lip, playing his spider bites absently. Then Magnus leaned forwards and sucked them into his mouth, nibbling on Alecs lip and twisting the bars with his tongue. Alec moaned and Magnus internally high fived himself for having found one of Alecs weak spots. Alec pulled back breathless after surging down and kissing Magnus hard, shoving his tongue violently against Magnus' oh so talented one.

"Ok. Tell no one. But i have one on the v of each hipbone. Right before the top of my thighs. They're usually covered by my jeans though. I have another one on the top of my right thigh at the back. One across the top of my back. One over my heart. And one on the inside of my right thigh. Just about half way down it."

Magnus stared at him in shock. He had so many! 6 to be exact. And Magnus wanted to touch them all. Alec caught Magnus' wistful gaze and smirked, kissing him quickly before whispering.

"Ill show you one day soon, don't worry."

He pulled back blushing and biting his lip and Magnus knew that showing him his tattoos was only part of what was come. Pun intended.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec sweetly on the lips before placing a light peck on his nose. Alec giggled and Magnus smiled as the light glowed in Alecs eyes.

"So Alec, any other marks on that body of yours?"

Alec blushed. "Well, there's more but I'm not telling. You'll see one day." But this time he spoke with a slight sadness and a spiteful twang to his words.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows but didn't push for an answer. He knew there were secrets in Alecs past and he wasn't going to beat around for the boy to tell him. He would wait as long as it takes for Alec to tell him himself.


	7. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Heres another one guys… The story is starting to form… any guesses on what'll happen? ;)**

 **PS: Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys. Love you.**

...

Three days went by after their first kiss. Though it still tingled on Alecs lips and left him breathless whenever he thought about it, which was a lot.

Even now, as he queued for a coffee in a shop off campus in town, where he had just the morning with Jace, who just kept bragging about his amazing footballs skills.

He sighed as he finally got to the counter.

"Um, ill have a black coffee please."

The barista smiled. "Long morning?"

Alec laughed as the guy poured his coffee.

"Yeah. My brother woke me up at some kind of ungodly hour just to tell me that the rest of his football team suck."

The guy laughed. "You at Idris College then?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Freshman year. Fun times."

The guy smiled. "What you studying?"

He asked conversationally, putting a lid on Alecs coffee cup.

"Music. I got a scholarship."

The guy bit his lip. "Huh. Cute freshman guy. Scholarship kid. Who plays music. I like it."

Alec blushed as realised the guy was hitting on him. The guy caught the look on his face and smiled, taking a pen from his pocket.

"My names Sebastian. And this is my number. Call me, cutie."

He said with a wink as he moved on to the next customer. Alec blushed hard with wide eyes as he left the shop, throwing a look back over his shoulder and seeing Sebastian grinning at him.

Alec sipped his coffee as he went back to campus, his mind absently thinking of Magnus.

It would be a lie if Alec said that he didn't miss him. They'd only known each other a week and they'd been apart for three of those days. But, Magnus was just, kind of perfect.

As he walked back through the campus, he cut across the football field, watching the football squad, the cheerleaders and the other teams training in the autumn sun. He finished his coffee and was about to throw it away when he bit his lip, looking at the number artistically written on the label. He licked his lips and gently peeled the label off and slid it in his pocket.

He thought of Sebastian, the light haired barista and he smiled a little. Although he didn't know why, he had Magnus. Though, he needed Magnus. He was sort of craving the touch of that boy.

He smiled to himself as he crossed the running track. Then, as he climbed the stairs to his dorm and walked down his hall to his room, he saw someone sat outside his door.

His body immediately heated up and he smiled.

"Magnus. Hi."

The boy at his door jumped to his feet with a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling.

"Alec... Hey there, blue eyes."

Alec grinned and opened his door letting Magnus inside before him. He threw his bag on the table and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He offered on to Magnus but the boy took both from him slowly and held his hands instead.

Pulling Alec closer, he smiled as he felt the heat of Alecs body against his.

"Hey baby... I missed you, Alec."

Alec smiled and twirled his fingers with Magnus', licking his lips.

"Did you...?"

Magnus smirked wickedly and walked forwards, pushing Alec back until they hit the wall. Alec gasped slightly and licked his lips. Magnus moaned and bent his head down, pressing their foreheads together.

"I really did. I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

Alec smiled and tilted his head up, their noses rubbing together as he sighed.

"Me either, Magnus."

Magnus smiled, moving closer until every inch of their bodies were locked together. Everywhere but their lips.

"Alec... Kiss me already baby."

He sighed as Alec shivered at his tone and tipped his head forwards. Magnus moved as well and then their lips met finally.

They kissed slowly, melting together, as Magnus swiped his tongue over the seam of Alecs lips. Alec gasped and their tongues collided, moving in a seamless rhythm. Magnus shoved Alec back against the wall and gripped his hips as Alec moaned into his mouth.

Magnus pulled back and licked Alecs neck, sighing as the boy slid his hands under the guys shirt.

"Alec... I really like you."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' collarbone.

"I like you too..."

Magnus smiled. "Alec... I want to touch you."

Alec smirked and ran his hands up Magnus' arms. He leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Magnus' lips. Though for a second, Alec had a brief flash of pale blond hair and curious black eyes danced through his mind. But it vanished as soon as Magnus placed his lips firmly on Alecs and slid his hands under Alecs shirt, playing with the piercings on his hip.

Alec moaned as he felt those metal bars twist under Magnus' touch. Magnus smirked.

"I like those. Whenever i touch them you make the most delicious sounds."

Alec giggled as Magnus trailed a finger over them again before touching the bar in his eyebrow and licking over his spider bites. Alec moaned reflexively and Magnus giggled.

Alec blushed and groaned. "Stop it." He said with a smile.

Magnus winked and kissed him softly before pulling back.

"I have to go now. I have a meeting with my Design teacher. But i was wondering if i could have your number."

Alec blushed and bit his lip. "Sure."

He scribbled his number on Magnus' hand and the boy winked before kissing him softly, deep and hot, quick but sensual.

"Message you later baby." He said as he walked out the door.

Alec smiled and watched the door close. He then sat on his bed and sighed. He just gave his number to one guy, while another guy gave Alec his number on the same day.

Magnus was his. He liked him so much it was scary. But Sebastians smile flitted through his mind and he smiled instinctively.


	8. Caught in the Middle

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not the characters.**

 **A/N: Next chapter guys… and the story is beginning to unfold… ;)**

 **PS: Thanks you to all you guys who have reviewed and faved and followed… it means the universe to me :) I love you all…**

...

 _Hey blue eyes..._

Alec smiled as he pulled out his phone and read Magnus' message. He was currently sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for Jace to finish his football practice.

 **Hey Magnus... What's up?**

Magnus' reply was instant, though as he smiled and read it, a flash of pale blond hair caught his eye.

 _Not much. I just wanted to see you, or talk to you, seeing as I cant actually see you right now :)_

Alec looked up and saw a pair of black eyes watching him, a small smile on the lips of their owner.

 **In that case, its good to see you Magnus... ;)**

He bit his lip as he sent it. Though he was talking to Magnus, his beautiful, sexy Magnus, it felt as though the words were passing between him and someone else. Someone who was walking through the crowds towards him.

Then Magnus' reply came through.

 _I know. So what you up to? Not anything naughty, i hope ;)_

Alec bit his lip and was about to reply when the boy with dark eyes and light hair sat opposite him.

"Alec. How are you?" He asked conversationally.

Alec smiled. "I'm good. What about you, Sebastian?"

He didn't know why he said Sebastians name but the boys eyes narrowed when he did.

Alec quickly sent a message to Magnus before he turned to Sebastian.

 **Nothing bad, i swear. Just drinking coffee ;)**

"So, Alec. You didn't call me."

Alec felt himself blush. "Um, yeah. Sorry. I just... I would have but i think you want more than what i can give you."

Sebastian licked his lips. "Its not a secret that i like you, Alec. Its why i gave you my number. But i also gave it to you because you liked me to. You went all red and blushed and... Maybe i was going off of nothing. I'm sorry."

Alec was about to speak when his phone beeped again.

 _Well that's alright then :) So i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me later..._

Sebastian smiled. "Who you talking to?"

Alec blushed. "A friend." He said as he replied.

 **Like a date?**

Sebastian watched him reply and Alec looked up. Their eyes met and Sebastian smiled.

"So, was i going off of nothing? Giving you my number?"

Alec shrugged as his phone beeped.

 _Yes, like a a date... ;) yes or no baby ;)_

He looked up from his phone and realised that Sebastian was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um... Well, i sort of have a boyfriend guy."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "A sort of boyfriend guy? Early days is it?"

Alec nodded and Sebastian smiled as Alec looked back at his phone. A date with Magnus? Yes please.

 **Alright then... :) pick me up at 7. I have a late class today...**

Sebastian watched him intensely. "You talking to your boyfriend guy?"

Alec blushed. "Um, yeah."

The blond boy nodded. "So, Alec. I know you have a boyfriend guy sort of, but i was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow. With me."

Alec froze and licked his lips as his phone beeped while Sebastian looked at him expectantly.

"Ah, um... I... Hang on." He said as he checked his phone.

 _That's perfect :) ill pick you up then baby... ;)_

Alec sighed and bit his lip as Sebastian growled under his breath. Alec looked at him when he made that noise and the boy looked away bashfully.

"Sorry. Its just, when you bite your lip... And your piercings... And those eyes. I, um... yeah. Sorry."

Alec laughed nervously. "Look Sebastian, i have a date later. And i really like him."

Sebastian looked at him sadly. "Alright then. Cant blame a guy for trying. I just thought that we had something. You seem different to all the others. So unlike my ex. He gave me hell and when i saw you, it was like a breath of fresh air. I thought that we could be friends. I'm sorry."

Alec sighed as Sebastian got up. "Sebastian! Wait. I'm still going on my date with Magnus. But maybe we could hang out. Just as friends though."

Sebastian smiled. "That's all i need Alec. See you here at 2 tomorrow afternoon?"

Alec nodded as Sebastian walked away, a smile to rival the Jokers on his lips as his eyes glinted darkly. He whispered to himself, as he put his apron on and started his shift.

"That's all I need, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. That's all i need."

Alec turned back to his phone and smiled.

 **Alright Magnus... :) ill see you later... ;) XXXX**

With a smile, he finished his coffee as Jace swung through the door. He sat in Sebastians vacant seat, both of them unaware that those deep black empty eyes were locked on them like a hawk stalking his prey.

...


	9. The first date

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Its their first date guys… though it also spans into the next chapter… ;) that's when this fic lives up to its M rated status ;) enjoy…**

 **PS: Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed and faved and followed… I love you all…XXXX**

...

It was 6:45pm and Alec was walking nervously around his dorm. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his jacket once again. He was dressed somewhat differently than the other times Magnus had seen him, as he dialled down his inner 'emo goth' as Jace put it, for classes.

But right now he was clad in skinny black jeans, ripped to shreds, thick leather motorcycle boots that came half way up his lower legs. There was chains hanging from his belt loops and swirled around his boots. His shirt was ripped and black and wore his leather jacket over the top. His sleeve were rolled up and he wore fingerless gloved on his hands, nails painted black and all his piercings in. Magnus seemed to like those.

As soon as the clock struck 7, there was a knock at his door. Letting out a deep breath, he opened the door and his mouth fell open as his jeans tightened reflexively.

Magnus was stood before him. Tight leather pants, basically see through shirt with a plunging neckline, cropped leather jacket. Spikey hair of black and blue, green and gold contact lenses with cat slit pupils. Shiny black boots that hugged all the way up to his knees. An abundance of bracelets and rings. Even his hands looked sexy. Long fingers, soft caramel skin, clad in rings with vibrant painted nails.

Alec let his eyes roam over Magnus' body unashamedly and he moaned as the boy walked into his room, pushing past Alec and giving him a very nice view of his perfect ass. Alec licked his lips as Magnus turned around to face him and he could easily distinguish the sizeable package in Magnus' pants. He took a deep breath to compose himself and smiled.

"Hey." He said softly.

Magnus smirked. "Hey yourself. You look positively dangerous darling. I love it."

He replied roughly as he sauntered towards Alec, running a hand over his leather jacket and staring into his black rimmed eyes. Magnus licked his lips slowly, their eyes locked on each other.

If you'd have told Magnus at the start of the year that he'd fall for an emo kid, he'd have laughed in your face. But now, he thought it was the sexiest thing on the planet.

He came closer to Alec, his chest heaving as he took in the beautiful curve of Alec hips and thighs.

"Fuck, you're sexy baby." He moaned as he closed his mouth over Alecs, kissing him heatedly as Alec rested his hands on Magnus' hips.

Magnus bit Alecs lip and licked the pain away before their tongues touched and those electric shocks ran through them. Magnus pressed his body against Alecs and groaned as Alec dug his nails in his skin. As they kissed, the cool metal of Alecs spider bites rubbed against Magnus' lip. He moaned and Alec kissed his jaw and sucked his pulse point. Magnus' knees buckled and he gasped.

"Alec... You need to stop."

Alec smirked against Magnus' neck and licked it from his Adams Apple to his jaw. Magnus gasped in his ear and Alec shivered before pulling away.

Magnus sighed and licked his lips. "You ready to go?"

Alec grinned. "Oh, yeah. Lets go..."

They shared a smile and Magnus took Alecs hand as they left the campus.

Magnus led him to a diner called Takis and they sat opposite each other as they ordered their drinks. Alec ordered jokingly, channelling Sheldon Cooper.

"Ill have a diet virgin Cuba Libre."

The waitress laughed and wrote down his drink, which was a diet coke. Magnus smirked and bit his lip while staring at Alec.

"Ill have a _cherry_ coke, please."

Alec blushed as Magnus cocked an eyebrow and the waitress walked away laughing.

"So, Alec. How's life?"

Alec smiled. "I'm ok. Classes are killing me. I stayed up last night and wrote an entire symphony for my music showcase."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "That is impressive, Mr Mozart."

Alec laughed and shook his head. "I prefer writing stuff for the guitar. But i had to use a piano this time."

Magnus nodded. "So you're like a complete musical genius?"

Alec blushed. "I guess."

Magnus smiled. "So, you play guitar and piano. You write music. Can you sing?"

Alec bit his lip. "Yeah."

Magnus beamed. "Ok. Sing for me."

Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "Not here... There are people, who have ears."

Magnus smiled and took Alecs hand. Awwwing at his cuteness. Alec blushed and spoke.

"What about you? Hows life going for Magnus Bane?"

Magnus smiled. "Not too bad. Designed an entire new fashion line during the week. And my teacher said it was 'good'." He ended spitefully.

Alecs brow creased. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Magnus scoffed. "Please. My work is exceptional at its worst. Those designs were epic."

Alec laughed and Magnus grinned as their drinks were delivered and they ordered food. Magnus ordered for them both, getting them the spaghetti. Which they both loved.

They joked and talked for a while until the giant ass bowl of spaghetti was placed on their table. They both smiled at it and licked their lips, taking in the rich smell of the tomato sauce and spices.

Magnus handed a Alec a fork and smiled at him as he dug his own fork into the pasta. He twirled it around and raised it to his lips. Keeping his eyes locked on Alecs, he closed his lips around it and his eyes slipped shut as he moaned at the taste. He sucked a piece of spaghetti into his mouth as Alecs eyes narrowed.

He winked and smirked as Alec shook his head and smiled, digging into the bowl of pasta.

They ate fairly quickly, both of them starving. They laughed as Magnus choked on a meatball. They laughed at the innuendo of that quite a lot.

Then there was only one ball left, and Magnus leaned down, rolling it towards Alec with his nose, Lady and the Tramp style. Alec blushed as Magnus looked up at him with a cute smile and tomato sauce on his nose. Alec smiled and reached out, pulling Magnus to him and licking it off. Their eyes met and Magnus kissed him softly, just their lips touching, respectful and tentatively beautiful.

Alec pulled back and cut the meatball in half, holding his fork out to Magnus, who licked his lips and closed his mouth over it, eyes locked on Alecs as he swallowed. _Eating dinner should not be this titillating,_ Alec thought to himself as Magnus licked his lips and smiled.

They finished eating and their eyes met with glowing happiness. Alec couldn't believe that he'd almost chosen Sebastian. But Magnus was amazing and perfect and everything he wanted. Sebastian... Was a bit of a question mark.

Magnus got the cheque and paid before Alec could object as he led them away from the diner.

"So i was wondering if you've seen the new Fantastic Four yet." Je asked Alec as they walked together.

Alec shook his head. "Nope. Not yet. It looks amazing though."

Magnus smiled. "Yes it does. Which is why we're going to see it now."

Alec beamed and giggled at Magnus as the boy was bouncing excitedly. He clasped their hands together and they made their way to the movie theatre.

They sat in the back as the movie started. The theatre was surprisingly empty for a night screening, but then again, it was also a Monday. But Magnus didn't mind. In fact, he preferred it that way.

Because he shuffled closer to Alec and placed his hand casually on the boys thigh. Alec stiffened a little but didn't move away. Magnus smirked as he started gently moving his fingers, stroking Alecs leg, his pinkie finger getting very close to Alecs crotch. His breathing became laboured as Magnus dug his nails into his flesh just enough to make Alec gasp.

Alec moved his arm and put his casually around Magnus' shoulders, pulling him closer. They kept their eyes firmly on the screen, watching Miles Teller being awesome, as they moved.

Magnus leaned in closer, his hand drawing circles on Alecs leg, one brave finger sliding up and down the gap between Alecs thighs. And Alec gradually slipped his hand lower and lower, his fingers spreading out over Magnus' left collarbone and teasing the heated skin of his chest. Magnus moaned as Alec shuffled his legs, pressing Magnus' finger between his thighs into what was quite obviously Alecs dick. Alec licked his lips and slid his arm lower as Magnus leaned against him, slipping his hand under the low neckline of Magnus' shirt and circling his nipple slowly. Magnus gasped as Alec touched him and he felt himself get harder. Turning to Alec, he placed a row of kisses up his neck, biting his earlobe as he moved the suck on his pulse point.

Alec sighed wistfully and Magnus moaned gently, turning Alecs head to face him. They moved with mutual gravity and kissed heatedly, their tongues colliding as Alec tweaked Magnus' nipple and Magnus slid his hand over the bulge in Alecs jeans.

They made out like that, touching each other sensually and kissing with deep rhythm for the rest of the movie.

Then the lights came in and they pulled apart. Alecs cheeks were flushed red and Magnus was staring with wide shining eyes. Their lips were glistening, their chests heaving and both of them very obviously turned on.

They kissed quickly before Magnus whispered.

"Do you maybe wanna... Do you want to come back to mine? My roommates gone home for a few weeks."

Alec panted slowly and touched Magnus' chest over his shirt. He locked his eyes on Magnus' and locked his lips.

"Yes. I really want to go home with you."

Magnus smiled and kissed him fast and hard.

"Me too, baby. Lets go."

He grabbed Alecs hand and they basically ran from the theatre. Their hands clasped and gasping as they stopped for heated kisses every few seconds.

Eventually, they made it back to Magnus' dorm and Magnus let Alec inside.

Once he closed the door and pulled the deadbolt across, their eyes met across the room and the inevitable fire between them ignited.


	10. Sex and White Lies

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: The story is beginning to unfold now guys… oh, and, um.. smut warning ;)**

...

Magnus stared at Alec as the boy stood before him. He was biting his lip and blushing under Magnus' gaze. And he looked so sexy.

Magnus moaned and felt the ghost of Alecs hands on him and he pulled his jacket off before taking a step closer to Alec

"Don't be nervous baby..."

He whispered as he slipped Alecs leather from his shoulders. Alec shivered as cool air washed over his bare arms and Magnus leaned down, placing gentle kisses on his neck. Alec slid his hand to Magnus' hip, stroking the skin just under his shirt. Magnus let out a soft sigh in Alecs ear and nibbled on it slightly before sliding his hands to Alecs shirt.

He relinquished his kisses and their eyes met in an intense staring contest as Magnus raised his hands, pulling Alecs shirt up and over his head. He dropped it to the ground, musing in wondrous fascination at the boys chest. His flawless creamy skin, his toned muscles, the deep v of his hips, his piercings. He saw one that made his heart pound and his blood rush. One he didn't know the boy had.

Licking his lips and trailing a feather light finger around Alecs nipple, he whispered.

"I didn't know you had this one... Keeping secrets from me, when you know how hot this would make me... Naughty, naughty, Alec."

He breathed hard on the boys throat as he spoke, brushing his tongue over Alecs pulse point, while he slipped a finger into Alecs nipple ring and pulled on it gently. Alec moaned and his head fell back as his eyes slipped shut. Magnus' breath caught in his throat at the sound of pleasure that escaped Alec and his felt a deep throb within him at the look of pure pleasured bliss on the blue eyed boys face.

He ran his fingers down Alecs chest, over the ridges of his muscled stomach and around his hips, dipping a single finger below his waistband, teasing the v of his hipbones. As he stroked Alecs searing skin, his ears filled with the sound of Alecs laboured panting, he dipped his head and took Alecs nipple into his mouth. Kissing and biting gently before sucking softly and twirling his tongue around the ring, pulling it between his teeth and making the boy moan. With his spare hand, he played with Alecs hip piercings, twisting them slowly and pulling softly, making Alec buck his hips and gasp.

Magnus slowly caressed every inch of Alecs upper body, revelling in the feeling of his muscles, his soft skin, the moaning breaths of Alec as Magnus pushed him backwards into the wall.

Alec gently took hold of the bottom of Magnus' shirt and lifted it slowly, pulling it over his head and showering them with glitter that fell from Magnus' hair. He reached out

tentatively, touching Magnus with the tips of his curious fingers, licking his full red lips and staring in rapture at the unmarked, flawless plains of Magnus' chest and stomach. He was lean and strong but thin and crafted as though by an artist. Perfect to a fault. Smooth caramel skin, warm and supple to the touch. His chest was heaving under Alecs whispering caress and he moaned softly as Alec stroked over his dusky nipples.

They hadn't even kissed yet. Just slow touches of fire filled skin. And it was more intense than anything Magnus had ever experienced. Touching Alec was like handling a priceless ancient work of art, like he was an angel. Magnus was not worthy of such divinity. But as Alec pulled him closer by his belt loops and he wrapped an arm around Alecs waist as his other hand cupped Alecs cheek, stroking his defined cheekbone, Magnus decided that he didn't care what he was worthy of. Alec was all that mattered. All he wanted. And he was already in heaven.

Their bare chests collided and Alec gasped at the sensation. Magnus stroked his skin softly and moved his hand behind his neck, gently scratching at Alecs hairline, making his head fall back as he moaned. Magnus breathed hard and leaned in as their eyes met.

At last, their lips touched softly, slowly, a light giving and yielding pressure. Until Alec gripped Magnus' hips tight and swept his tongue over the seam of Magnus' lips. Magnus let him in and their tongues danced a hypnotic rhythm as they fell deeper and deeper into each other.

Magnus pulled back slowly, kissing Alecs jaw and pressing their bodies together.

"Alec..?" He mumbled softly.

Alec made a sound of acknowledgement as he circled Magnus' hips with his arms, drawing patterns on his caramel skin.

"Baby... I want you... I need you... I know we haven't known each other that long but, gods... Alec, i need you..."

Alec moved a hand and stroked Magnus' cheek, kissing him softly before whispering.

"Then take me, Magnus. I'm already yours..."

Magnus moaned at the soft roughness of Alecs lust filled voice and he stared in his burning blue eyes, shimmering like ocean fires as they locked on Magnus' glowing emerald jewels.

Magnus kissed him before taking his hand and leading him into his bedroom. It was dark but there were small fairy lights surrounding the ceiling, glowing a whole spectrum of colours around the room. But appreciation of decor took a back seat as Magnus pushed Alec onto the bed slowly, leaning over him as Alec lay down, his dark hair spreading out around his head like a devils halo. Magnus sighed in longing as he covered Alecs body with his own and sealed his lips over Alecs.

They kissed passionately, soft touches of lips turned into messy kisses, fast and hard, all tongues and wild gasping as Alecs hands locked in Magnus' hair and pulled tightly, making him moan loudly.

Magnus pulled back and latched on to Alecs neck as they kicked their shoes off. Alec tipped his head back as Magnus sucked at his neck, his hands groping anywhere he could reach as Alec dug his nails into the flesh of Magnus' hips.

Magnus groaned and pulled back, sitting up over Alec, straddling him as he worked the buckle of Alecs leather silver studded belt. Growling as it got stuck, Alec laughed at him and moved his hand, opening it in one fluid motion. He grinned at Magnus, who lunged forwards and kissed him hard before sliding down Alecs body and pulling those ripped jeans off as he went.

Alec sighed as the air washed over his legs and Magnus licked his lips, staring down at Alecs body. He could clearly see Alecs arousal through his black boxers and smiled, climbing off the bed and shimmying out of his own leather pants. Alec gasped as he watched. Magnus' dick sprang free from the leather and his eyes widened at the glorious sight. Magnus caught his gaze and winked, while Alec was sure he was blushing worse than the invisible girl from the Incredibles.

He reached out his hand, motioning for Magnus to come back on the bed.

"Magnus... Get back up here." He moaned as the boy slid his hands up the outsides of his legs while he slid back onto the bed.

"With pleasure, baby." Magnus mumbled as he kissed up Alecs thighs, over his hips and up his stomach and chest. When he reached Alecs lips, they kissed headedly and Alec sat up, Magnus straddling his hips. Alec could feel Magnus' dick against his stomach and moaned into Magnus' mouth.

"Take them off, baby." He whispered as Magnus played with the waistband of Alecs boxers. Magnus moaned and leaned away, pulling at them savagely as Alec raised his hips.

Once Alec was naked, Magnus stared at him, his eyes rolling over his body. There wasn't a single inch that wasn't perfection.

And by the way Alec was staring at Magnus, the thoughts were mutual.

"God... Alec, baby, you're so hot." Magnus moaned as he envisioned that body all over him. He sighed heavily as he stared down, only seeing the outline of Alecs tattoos in the darkness. But it was enough to make him pant.

He reached out and rolled them over, so Alec was above him. Magnus clashed their mouths together breathtakingly, as their hands wildly groped and their hips bucked into each other's. The friction was incredible. With every roll of Alecs hips, or every buck of Magnus', they cried out a little more each time, kissing harder and panting like animals in each other's ears.

Alec pulled back and looked down at Magnus, their bodies pressed together and tangled in the bed sheets. Magnus smiled as Alec blinked and kissed him softly, questioningly.

It was then that it occurred to Magnus that he had just put Alec on top even though Magnus wanted to fuck him. Alec was confused. So Magnus slid a hand down his pale skin, sitting up with Alec still over him. He kissed along Alecs collarbone, tasting the tang of salt from sweat and something that was entirely Alecs own taste. Alec tipped his head back and Magnus whispered in his ear while gently stroking Alecs dick.

"I want to see you... I want you to ride me, baby..." He moaned as Alec gripped his hair tight on his fist.

Alec started panting at the thought of doing that. Having Magnus in him as he moved. Truthfully, Alec had always preferred top, but he was willing to make an exception. So he kissed Magnus hard before whispering.

"Oh god, yes."

Magnus smiled and bucked his hips up into Alecs as they moved together in a sensual dance, their bodies slick with sweat already. He reached into his bedside draw and pulled out the necessities, slicking himself up before coating three fingers in the lube and guiding them to Alecs entrance. Alec held his breath as Magnus put the first finger in. He sighed heavily as Magnus started pumping and then added another. And another. Up to the knuckles. Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder and panted hard, his hands gripping Magnus' hips as he moved slowly, fucking himself on Magnus' fingers.

Magnus was biting and kissing his neck, distracting from any pain as he pulled his fingers out. He pulled back and their eyes met heatedly.

"You ready baby?"

He whispered to Alec, who nodded and licked his lips as he positioned himself over Magnus' dick. Not breaking their eye contact, Alec slid down as Magnus pushed up and they both moaned loudly. Magnus was so big, he filled Alec to the brim and pulsed inside him, making him quiver and gasp. Alec took him right down to the base and Magnus saw stars as the tight heat engulfed him and he gasped in pleasured shock.

He let Alec adjust to the feeling of being filled before he rolled his hips experimentally. Alec cried out and his nails dug into Magnus' back as Magnus' dick pressed hard against his prostate and sent him to Nirvana.

"Oh god..." Alec moaned in his ear as he felt Magnus go deeper. With a laboured breath, Alec rolled his hips, sliding up and down Magnus' dick. They were both moaning and panting and gasping and clawing at each other as Alec rocked his hips faster and harder, sliding all over Magnus' throbbing cock. Magnus bucked up into his brutally and wildly, his head thrown back as he drove into Alec hard. Alec was screaming as Magnus nailed his prostate and Magnus was crying out every time Alec took him to the base and clenched around him.

They moved faster and harder with each passing second, the burning coils in the stomachs turning their bodies to liquid.

"Oh yes... Fuck yes. Holy fuck... Alec, Alec... Oh god baby... Oh my god in heaven above... Jesus Christ Alexander! Oh baby oh baby oh baby oh fuck... Oh god!"

Magnus panted and screamed as Alec writhed in his lap, sucking at his neck as their sweaty bodies rubbed together amidst their throws of passion. Alec felt his insides quiver as he got closer, his body shaking every time Magnus' dick filled him then retreated, giving him burning friction.

"Magnus... Magnus... Mag. Nus. Fuck. Oh. My. Fucking god! Magnus! Yes, yes, oh god yes baby. More Magnus! Harder baby! You're so fucking big baby... I... Oh god... I cant even, I'm gonna... Oh fuck..."

Alec moaned loudly, screaming and crying as Magnus flipped them over and withdrew completely before slamming into Alec hard. They both screamed and Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus' hips as they fucked. They kissed messily as Magnus drilled into him, pumping in a firm rhythm that let Alec know that he was being well and truly fucked. Alec was almost there, about to fall over the edge.

"Magnus! I'm gonna... Just a little more baby... I fucking lo- oh god... Oh yes... FUCK MAGNUS YOU FUCKING BITCH! OH MY GOD!"

He screamed as he came violently between their sweaty chests, Magnus giving a few more thrusts before he spun in oblivion.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god! Oh fuck yes... God baby you're so tight... So amazing... Fuck. This is the best thing ever... Fucking hell, almost baby... And there. OH MY FUCKING GOD YES! HELL YES! MY... FUCK.. I CANT EVEN... OH BABY. OH ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD YES BABY! Oh my god..."

He trailed off as he rode out his high, collapsing on top of Alec, well and truly spent.

They gradually fell back into reality, breathing softly as Magnus rolled off of Alec and lay beside him. Alec smiled, thinking how amazing it sounded when Magnus screamed his name.

 _ **Alexander Gideon Lightwood!**_

Alecs eyes flew wide as he heard Magnus giggle beside him.

Magnus had called him his full name. His full, _real_ name. A name Alec hadn't told him.

With a jolt of panic, he bit his lip frantically. Magnus knew who he was. How? Did that accidently come out? Is he working for someone? Was he looking for the Lightwoods? Was he in league with Morgensterns followers?

Alecs thoughts shot to Jace and Izzy. If Magnus knew him. Then he knew them too.

Alec breathed hard, knowing he had to protect them.

He was about to run. Climb out of bed, grab his brother and get the hell out of dodge, when he realised that of he ran, Magnus might realise that Alec was onto him and do something Morgenstern-worthy.

So with a steadying breath, he lay beside Magnus, trying to calm himself as the boy beside him laughed.

"Damn. That was amazing. Hands down the best sex I've had. Fuck... You are phenomenal, baby."

He said through slow feel breaths. Alec smiled a forced smile and laughed in a way that he hoped wasn't to obviously fake.

"Yeah. I know. That was... Incredible."

He didn't have to lie or fake that though. Sex with Magnus wad more than mind blowing. It was like they were meant to be together. Their bodies and minds were completely in sync.

Aside from the tiny fact that Alec had a strong hunch that Magnus may want him dead and just slept with him to gain his trust. After all, they had only known each other a week. Magnus had moved this thing fast. It was beginning to make a sickening amount of sense.

Alec sighed as Magnus kissed his jaw and cuddled up beside him. Alec bit his lip before kissing Magnus' forehead and putting an arm around him. They lay cuddled together until Magnus fell into an almost comatose state of slumber.

Alec licked his lips and moved slowly and silently, pushing Magnus off of him and rolling out of the bed. He picked up his pants and jeans, dressing quickly before looking down at Magnus' sleeping face. He was smiling.

And he was beautiful. Calm and peaceful. Young and carefree. Happy and full of love. So it seemed. But the shadow of Alecs doubt clouded the image of the sleeping boy and he tore away from the perfection that was Magnus Bane.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering softly.

"I'm sorry. If you are trying to get me and my family, then I'm sorry for that because i thought we could have had something real. And if you're not and I'm mistaken... Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do and i hope you can forgive me."

Then Alec slipped out the door, grabbing his shirt and jacket, he unlocked the door and slipped away into the night.

When he was out of Magnus' dorm, he ran back to his, lacking up his stuff before calling Jace.

There was no answer so he left a message.

"Jace. Look, i think someone knows who we are. We need to get out. I'm going now, i have a place to crash and ill meet you at Lukes farmhouse tomorrow at 12 midday. Ok? Get the hell out of campus as soon as you get this. Love you. Oh, and call Izzy."

He then grabbed his bags and flew from his dorm, leaving it unlocked as he left the campus. Pulling out his phone, he made another call. The person picked up after 4 rings.

"Hello?"

Alec sighed in relief.

"I need your help. I kinda need a place to stay the night. I know we don't know each other that well but i need a favour."

"Slow down and breathe, man. Jesus. Of course. But you don't know where i live. So ill meet you outside the coffee shop in 15?"

Alec smiled and sighed happily again.

"That's awesome. I owe you one. Thank you, Sebastian."

...


	11. Never Judge a Book by its Cover

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Sorry, no Malec or smut in this one guys… But shits going down and it aint good.**

...

Alec waited outside the coffee shop for all of two minutes before Sebastian was running towards him.

"Alec? Are you ok? You sounded kinda panicked on the phone."

Alec nodded. "Um, yeah. I'm ok. Just, something happened and i had to get away."

Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"Did your boyfriend guy hurt you?" He asked quietly.

Alec sighed. "Not exactly."

Sebastian glared into the night before his expression softened.

"Well, just for the record, i would never hurt you."

He smiled and Alec couldn't help but smile back as Sebastian helped him with his bags. They walked side by side through the streets, talking quietly about random stuff and Alec realised that Sebastian was actually pretty cool. Like Magnus, he had a lot in common with him.

Finally, they made it to a small house at the end of a road and Sebastian unlocked the door, holding it open for Alec.

As the dark haired boy stepped through the door, Sebastian smiled in triumph and licked his lips as he watched Alec walk away, heading to the kitchen. His hips were swinging tantalisingly in his jeans and Sebastian thought that maybe he'd alter his plans just a little.

He made a cup of coffee and they sat in the living room with the tv on low. Alec was quite quiet, sipping his drink and sighing softly. Sebastian looked at him and put his cup down.

"You know that you can tell me anything right, Alec?"

Alec licked his lips and Sebastians gaze darkened for a second.

"I know. But, i cant really say... Sorry."

Sebastian squared his jaw angrily. "The boyfriend. He's making you say quiet. He hurt you. You need to get away from him."

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's kinda why I'm here."

Sebastian smiled softly, absently moving closer to Alec.

"Well, you're safe with me ok? Ill look after you, baby. I wont let anyone or anything hurt you."

Alec looked up at the term of endearment and saw Sebastian moving closer, a small smile on his lips. Alecs brow furrowed as Sebastian came closer.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are truly one of a kind. I've never seen anything like them. So deep and bright and the most tantalising shade of blue. They're very sexy."

Sebastian whispered as he pushed up against Alec softly. He stroked Alecs cheek with the back of his hand before capturing his lips gently.

Alec remained frozen for a while as Sebastian kissed him softly. He closed his eyes as he let the feeling just wash over him, washing away the feeling of Magnus.

Sebastian pulled back a bit, watching Alecs reaction as he opened his eyes again, immediately locking onto Sebastian black ones. Alec bit his lip as he gently took hold of Sebastians t shirt and pulled him back to him. Sebastian smiled against his lips before kissing him back, this time with more vigour.

Their tongues collided and Sebastian swung his leg over Alecs lap, straddling him gently as he slid his hands under Alecs shirt and moaned into their kiss. Alec felt Sebastian play with his piercings and pulled back, his mind shooting to Magnus.

Those piercings were Magnus'. Only Magnus could touch them.

He licked his lips and breathed hard as Sebastian smiled and gazed heatedly at him through lust blown eyes. Alec gulped and sighed.

"Look Sebastian, this cant happen. I cant have... sex with you. At least not now. Ok? I'm sorry."

Sebastian bit his lip and climbed off of Alec, a blush in his cheeks.

"No, I'm sorry, Alec. I just... You're unbelievably hot and beautiful and i lose my mind when I'm around you... I'm sorry. I took it too far. You came here looking for a friend, and that's what i am."

He smiled at Alec, who nodded and smiled back.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

The pale boy nodded. "No problem, my friend. Now, you take the bed and ill sleep on the couch. No objections."

Alec sighed a laugh and stood up as Sebastian led him to the bedroom. When they got there, Alec froze with a scandalized look on his face.

Hanging from Sebastians headboard were two pairs of handcuffs and a leather whip.

Alecs eyes flew wide and he choked on air. Sebastian froze and blushed beet red before hurrying forwards and hiding them away. Scratching the back of his neck, he said, "Maybe you should take the couch."

Alec nodded with a smile and an embarrassed laugh as Sebastian groaned in mortification.

Then they said their goodnights and Alec curled up on the couch as Sebastian went back to his room, whispering softly in a nursery-rhyme like tune.

"Goodnight, Alexander. And if i have my way, itll be one of your last."

...

Alec woke after just 6 hours sleep. It was 9am and the sun was rising slowly. He rolled off the couch and stretched as he yawned.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

His eyes snapped open at the voice and it took a minute for him to get his bearings.

"Hey Sebastian." He mumbled ad he woke fully.

The light haired boy smiled.

"Coffee? Breakfast?"

Alec bit his lip and shook his head. "No. I need to head out."

Sebastian nodded, biting his nails. "Do you want me to go with you?"

He asked shyly, as he lightly gripped Alecs wrist. Alec was taken aback at the request, a little gratified and warmed at the thought of the boy wanting to help him even more. But he shook his head.

"Nah. I'm meeting up with some people. And I'm sure you've got stuff to be doing."

Sebastian smiled and gripped his wrist harder.

"Going to meet Izzy and Jace by any chance?"

Alecs eyes flew wide. "How do you know...?" He asked slowly.

Sebastian laughed mercilessly and grinned like a shark.

"How do i know you're family? You tell me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Alec froze and felt his blood turn cold.

"You...?" He breathed.

Sebastian winked. "Didn't see that coming now, did ya?"

He laughed and pulled Alec closer, breathing on his ear.

"I need all three of you. And seeing as you wont let me go with you to get them. Ill revert to plan B. Which i don't mind, because that means i get to spend a lot more alone time with you."

He sucked Alecs earlobe into his mouth and licked his neck as Alec strained against his grip.

"Let me go. How do you know us? I thought that Magnus..."

Sebastian laughed again.

"Oh Magnus... Yeah, he knows who you are. But he's not after you. He genuinely likes you."

Alec gulped, still of two minds. "How do you know?"

"Because i know everyone who's after you."

Alec just stared at him. Sebastian sighed with dramatic flare.

"I know everyone involved in the murder of my father."

Alec gasped and his chest heaved, tears filling his eyes as the realisation of his situation hit him.

Sebastian sensed this and laughed gleefully.

"Yeah. You're name's not Alec. Mine isn't Sebastian. Its actually Johnathan. Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern."

Alec felt his blood freeze and his eyes fly wide as he heard that name. He also became sure that there was a chance that he wasn't getting out of this situation.

Sebastian smiled and dragged Alec through the house, shoving him through the bedroom door and slamming him onto the bed. He reached under it and grabbed the handcuffs and leather whip, tying Alec down as he struggled and fought against Sebastians iron grip.

Sebastian stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"That should do it. Its only temporary. Until i get your beloved siblings. Then i can make your parents watch as i take their family from them, just like they did to me."

Alec was tugging and violently ripping at his bonds.

"Sebastian! Let me go! Stop it! We didn't do anything! Stop! Please! Not Izzy and Jace... Take me. Not them. Leave them out of this!"

Sebastian/Johnathan bit his lip, as though he were considering this before he grabbed Alecs phone from the bed and shook his head.

"Nah. I want the whole set. Just a shame that little Max isn't still around."

Alec saw red at that statement and screamed incoherently as Sebastian watched him struggle with a smirk.

"Bye for now, Alec. Have fun. I've got work but ill be home after lunch with a plan to get your brother and sister. Don't you worry, baby. This'll be fun."

And with that, Sebastian swung out the door, whistling off key and pocketing Alecs phone, thanking god for the wondrous invention that was soundproofing as he was sure that Alec was still screaming.


	12. Break Down

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **A/N: heres the next one. Magnus POV. And shits going down my friends… ;) PS: reviews are love ;)**

...

Magnus smiled as he woke sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning and he rolled over.

"Morning blue eyes... Last night was amazing baby... Did you sleep alright? I kind of passed out straight away..."

He giggled but got no reply. Groggily, he pushed himself onto his side.

"Alec? Baby, you awake?"

He opened his eyes properly and saw with startling recollection that the bed was empty aside from himself. His brow furrowed and hr climbed out of bed, thinking the maybe Alec was in the bathroom.

"Alec? Baby? Where are ya?" He asked playfully.

Though the happiness soon died in his heart as he realised that his dorm was empty. Alecs clothes were not strewn over the floor, the bed was cold where Alec had been sleeping last night. And Magnus' door was now unlocked.

He stood there, staring at the door, with a broken heart.

Alec had left. Snuck out in the night. Not even leaving a note or anything. He was just gone.

Magnus licked his lips and felt tears in his eyes. Last night had been amazing. Their date was legendary. They were like two sides of the same coin. And the sex... Damn, that was good sex. The best he'd ever had.

Magnus replayed it in his mind despite his current pain and watched all over again as they came undone. He smiled as he heard himself scream over Alecs panting gasps.

 _ **"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"**_

Magnus froze.

His eyes flew wide.

He stopped breathing for a second.

Had he really said that? He called Alec by his real name? A name ec hadn't told him.

What was it Cat had said? That there were people hunting the Lightwoods so they used an alias so no one knew who they were.

And Magnus had said it...

 _Oh gods_. Magnus' blood ran cold as realisation hit him like a punch in the gut.

Alec thought that Magnus was after him. He thought it was all a trick. He thought that Magnus was using him. He thought that Magnus wanted to hurt him.

 _Oh god no._

Magnus cried out as the tears began to flow and he threw on the first clothes he could find before shooting from his dorm and running like hell to Alecs room.

He banged on the door hard but received no reply. So he bashed the door in. Kick after kick until it gave way. Screaming for Alec like a mad man.

When the door flew open, he burst inside and his heart leapt into his throat.

Because the room was empty. Bare as the day he had helped Alec find it. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

Alec was gone. And it was his fault.

Then it occurred to him.

 _Jace._

Jace would know where Alec was.

So Magnus slammed the door shut, as much as could with its busted lock, and ran full pelt for the sports halls.

When he got there, he checked the registration board for Jaces dorm number and flew up the stairs, panting hard with exertion as he bashed on his door.

"Jace! Jace answer the door! Its Alec! I cant find him! Jace!"

When he got no answer, he sighed and shuffled back before kicking yet another door down. Was it just him or was it beginning to feel like he was at the start of one of those action thriller movies?

He burst into the room and froze.

Because Jaces dorm was just as empty as Alecs. Not a trace of life.

Magnus sighed and bit his lip as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

They were gone. The Lightwood kids were gone. And it was all his fault. He ruined their lives. He made them run. Made them feel unsafe.

There was only one thing for it. He had to call in the cavalry.

And by the cavalry, he meant Cat and Ragnor.

...

"Wait what?" Ragnor said as he spewed pop tart dust over Magnus and Cat.

Magnus hung his head.

"I said, we were... doing things. And i may have said his name. Well no, i screamed his name. His real name."

Ragnor stared at him with wide eyes while Cat sighed.

"God, now he thinks that you're one of Morgensterns people doesn't he?"

Magnus nodded. "Most likely. He and Jace are both gone. I have no idea where. I woke up and he had left."

He said through his tears. Cat hugged him and stroked his hair as Ragnor put the food away and clapped once.

"Right. Here's the plan. I'm going to check Jaces room. Cat, you do Alecs. And Magnus, get your ass into town and see if anyone has seen him. No ones going to class today. We have work to do."

Cat nodded and spoke.

"Yep. That's right. Come on, pull yourself together Magnus. We've got some fugitives to find. And Ragnor, when you're at Jaces. Check everything. These guys probably had secrets stashed away."

Ragnor nodded and darted out the dorm, heading to Jaces as Cat turned to Magnus.

"Try the library. The coffee shop. The bank. Anywhere he might have gone. And don't worry, we'll find him."

She hugged him quickly before running to Alecs dorm, leaving Magnus to search the town for the boy he loved.

...

He walked into the coffee shop. The last place he could think of. No one had seen Alec anywhere else.

With a sigh, feeling as though hope was slipping further and further away, he walked up to the counter.

A boy with pale hair and black eyes smiled at him.

"What can i get you, sir?" He asked cheerfully, staring at Magnus somewhat intensely.

Magnus gulped and shook his head.

"I'm not buying. I was wondering if you'd seen a guy around here. Tall, black messy hair, bright blue eyes. Emo looking. Piercings in his ears, lip and eyebrow."

The boy smiled, though it didn't quote reach his eyes.

"You mean Alec?" He asked, savouring the name on his lips.

Magnus nodded slowly. "Yeah. Have you seen him?"

The boy shook his head. "Not today. Sorry. Why? He run away or something?"

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. That's the problem."

The boy smiled ruefully. "Oh. Well i hope he's ok. He's a good kid. I like him. Ill tell you what, give me your number and ill call you if he comes in ok?"

Magnus smiled gratefully, writing down his name and his number.

The boy took the paper and read it slowly.

"Magnus Bane." He said slowly, relishing in the name as he spoke.

Magnus just nodded. "That's me. What's your name? Just so i know when you call."

The boy grinned and pocketed Magnus' number smugly, his triumph masked behind his eyes.

"Sebastian."


	13. The Devil Calls

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Heres another one :) and things are heating up now guys… And yes, feel free to hate Sebastian as much as you like…**

...

Magnus wandered the streets, lost and confused. He hated himself. He had pushed away the only person he really cared for, the only person, dare he say it? That he loved.

He sighed and bit his lip as hr thought hard, but truthfully, he had no idea where Alec would have gone. He wasn't stupid enough to go home if he thought someone was after them. The only thing Magnus knew for sure was that Alec would be his brother. He would want to protect Jace with his life.

Just as he thought that, his phone rang.

He hastily pulled it out and screamed down the line.

"ALEC? BABY?"

But he was cut off by a soft voice.

"No Magnus. I'm sorry. Its just me, Cat, I'm in Alecs dorm with Ragnor and i found something that may help us."

He gasped and pulled up short. "On my way."

He hung up and ran like hell back to campus, flying through the quad and to Alecs building, up the stairs and throwing himself through Alecs door.

Ragnor and Cat were sat on his empty mattress as Magnus walked in.

"What you got Cat?"

She held up an old dummy phone. Old model. Scratched and it still had buttons. It was obviously a phone used for emergencies and untraceable calls.

He grabbed it from her and turned it over in his hands, finding the on switch. The screen lit up and looked up at his friends.

"I found it under the bed. He must have used it to call Jace to tell him to run."

Magnus nodded as Ragnor spoke softly.

"So if we use that to call Jace, we'll find Alec?"

Magnus' heart sped up and he bit his lip, gripping the phone like a life line. He was about to scroll through the contacts, when his own phone rang.

He threw the dummy phone back at Cat and answered his phone desperately.

"Alec?" He whispered hurriedly.

But a different voice replied.

"Um, no. Sorry. Its Sebastian."

Magnus gasped and smiled wildly, his mind freaking out.

"Have you seen Alec?"

He asked as Cat and Ragnor smiled.

Sebastian paused for a minute before talking. Though his voice tool a rather dark turn.

"That depends. If by _'seen'_ him, you mean _kidnapped_ him, then yes, i suppose i have."

Magnus' blood ran cold and he froze, his body going numb. Cat saw the change in him and took the phone, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus... I don't suppose you'd just let the boy go? No? Ok. In that case, I'm going to request a video call with you from dear Alexanders phone. And you better answer. Because if you don't, my knife is gonna see some blood."

The phone clicked off and they shared looks of horror. Ragnor licked his lips nervously.

"I know i joked about this being a thriller action movie... But now in not so sure that it was actually a joke."

It was then that the skype tone for a video chat glared up in the silence. With shaking fingers, Magnus answered it.

And there on the screen, smiling widely, was Sebastian the coffee boy.

"Magnus! You answered! Good boy."

Magnus growled and screamed. "Where's Alec you son of a bitch?!"

Sebastian just shrugged as a pained, muffled cry came from his end of the call. Magnus' eyes widened and Sebastian sighed, getting out of his chair and moving out of the way of the camera.

And there, gagged and bound and bruised and bloody, was Alec.

Magnus gasped and felt his tears roll down his cheeks as Sebastian just shrugged.

"He's ok for now. But i need you to do something for me. I need you, to bring me Jace and Izzy Lightwood. You see, id really like the set."

Magnus squared his jaw. "Why should i?"

Sebastian laughed humourlessly and pulled out a blood stained knife, walking behind Alec and yanking his head back, pressing the blade against his throat.

"Its pretty simple really. Either you bring me the others and i kill them all together. Or, you refuse, and i kill him right now. Your choice, Magnus Bane. You hear that Alec? Your life, and your brother and sisters lives, rest in the hands of the boy that you probably should have trusted. _Oops_."

He said with a giggle as he gently slit the side of Alecs neck, just enough to make him hiss in pain and spill blood.

Magnus was crying as he watched and his eyes met Alecs through the screen. Alec nodded almost invisibly and Magnus nodded back.

Licking his lips nervously, Magnus spoke.

"Ok. Ill bring them to you. But how will i find you?"

Sebastian grinned and left Alecs side, coming closer to the camera.

"Once you're with them, call me. I want to hear their voices, see them on screen so i know you're not playing me. Then ill tell you where to meet us."

Magnus took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll find them by tonight. But if you touch Alec while im gone, ill kill you myself."

Sebastian grinned and held his hands up.

"Hey, ill keep up my end if you keep up yours. You have until midnight. Bye, for now, Magnus Bane."

And the call ended.

Magnus took several shaky breaths and turned to Cat and Ragnor.

"Ok. We need a plan. We cant actually hand them over."

Ragnor nodded. "But we need them to find Alec."

Cat spoke up strongly. "So we tell them what's going on and trick Sebastian."

Magnus nodded as Ragnor sniped. "Yeah. That wont be to difficult. Just one catch, if he finds us out, he gonna slit Alecs throat."

There was a moment of silence before Magnus pulled the dummy phone out and found Jaces number. He dialled quickly and took a deep breath.

" _Alec?_ Thank fuck! I thought... Well, god knows wha-"

Magnus cut off Jaces relieved speech.

"Its not Alec. Its Magnus. You met me the day you and Alec ran across the rooftops when you stole his phone. He's a friend of mine and, well, long story short, he's been kidnapped. By a guy called Sebastian."

Jace froze before replying. "Coffee shop boy? I thought he just had a crush on Alec. I didn't know he knew who he was."

Magnus scoffed. "Well he does. And he's got him tied up and he's hurt him and he's threatening to kill him of i don't bring you and Izzy to him."

There was a moment of silence before Jace spoke again.

"Ok. Izzys here with me. So come and get us. Then we'll go to this Sebastian guy and free Alec. Its our only choice."

Magnus nodded as Cat and Ragnor stood up.

"Alright. Where are you?"

Jace whispered. "Four Seasons Farm. Upstate. Get here fast. We need to plan this shit."

Magnus nodded and said his goodbye as Jace clicked off. He turned to Cat and Ragnor.

"I'm only gonna ask this once. Are you in? Or not? Because this isn't a game. This is real. And people could get very hurt."

Cat sighed as Ragnor rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the dramatics Magnus. We're with you all the way. Now shut up and lets go save your sexy little rebel."

Magnus smiled softly and bit his lip as they ran for Ragnors car.

They were going to save him. They had to.


	14. Chasing hell

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So this is just a little one here guys, small but necessary… and things aren't looking to good for our babies**

….

Alec strained for the hundredth time against his bonds, growling from behind the gag in his mouth as Sebastian sat in front of him, twirling and intricate blade between his fingers and smiling.

"You know something Alexander? I don't want to kill you. I will if i have to. But i don't want to. I was being honest before, when i said i liked you. Maybe we could have little tine together, before i rip you away from your family like they ripped mine from me."

Alec stopped straining and raised his eyebrows in question despite his better judgement. Sebastian smirked.

"I told you my real name. Morgenstern. Your parents betrayal cost my fathers life. I lost my family that day. Yes i was young, but as i grew up i learned what they did and i swore revenge. And here it is."

Then the phone rang out for a video chat as he stroked Alecs cheek before slitting it with the knife.

He grinned as the ringtone sang out and laughed gleefully.

"Why Mr Bane... You are full of surprises. You've got them i take it?"

Alecs blood froze. No. There was no way Magnus would do this, not for Alec. He knew how much Izzy and Jace meant to him. If Magnus truly cared about him, he wouldn't hand over his siblings.

"Yes. They're here."

Sebastian grinned. "Put them on. I want proof."

Alec held his breath as Sebastian stared at the screen. Then he felt his heart pound as he heard Jaces fuming scream.

"LET OUR BROTHER GO YOU FUCKING DICK! WHEN I GET THERE IM GONNA KILL YOU! DO NOT HURT HIM! PRIVE TO ME THAT HES OK! NOW."

Alec felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard his brothers voice and his sisters cries. Sebastian smiled and sat beside on the bed, putting him in view of the camera.

He could see himself in the reflection and he saw blood and bruises and messy, sweat soaked and bloody hair and crying eyes. His siblings gasped and cried and Alec just stared at them, not able to move or talk. Then Sebastian looked away for the briefest moment and Magnus flicked a sigh onto the screen. It said:

 **Hang in there. We're gonna save you. I'm so sorry baby...**

Alecs eyes met Magnus' as the crying rainbow boy threw the sign away before Sebastian could see it. Magnus bit his lip and held his hand over his heart before pointing at Alec, then to himself, then crossing his middle and index fingers tightly. He was saying that they were joined, they were together. No matter what. And Alec nodded, gulping as he fought back his tears and taking a deep breath through his nose.

Sebastian smiled easily.

"Alright. I've had my proof. Bring them to the old Renwicks hospital building. Seeing as i gave you until midnight to find them but its only 4pm so be there by midnight instead. If you're not there, you know the deal."

He said with malice as he ripped Alecs head backwards by his hair and latched his lips onto the blue eyed boys neck while sliding the blade down his exposed chest, cutting a long line down his chest as the boy let out a muffled cry.

Sebastian signed off the video call, leaving Izzy, Jace, Magnus, Cat and Ragnor fuming and crying and feeling like part of themselves were being cut too.

Midnight. Renwicks. Or Alec dies.

With a silent agreement, they climbed into Ragnors car and sped away. Magnus was driving like hell was chasing them and Jace sat beside him, fists clenched in rage and staring ahead, like they were chasing hell.


	15. The Dream of a Maniac

**Disclaimer: not mine. Even after all this time.**

 **A/N: Wow, im so sorry. This is looooooooooong overdue. Im very sorry. But I hope its worth it, although you may just hate me a little after this… you've been warned. Oh right, I should probably say: violence and pain and evil and suffering ahead. Enjoy, if you can anyway…**

...

They pulled into the empty grounds of Renwicks hospital at 10pm. It was dark and misty and no one dared break the silence. They climbed out the car and stared at a single light in one of the broken windows.

Jace turned to them slowly and whispered.

"Alright. Magnus goes in with me and Izzy. Cat and Ragnor, you guys take my dummy phone and call my mom. Ok? Call Maryse. Not the cops. Not the Feds. Maryse."

Cat stared at him with wide eyes. "You want me to casually call Maryse Lightwood?"

Jace nodded and her and Ragnor shared shocked looks.

"You guys stay hidden out here. Sebastian doesn't know you're here so that's our only advantage."

They nodded and Jace handed his phone over.

"Right. Magnus. You're gonna do exactly what Sebastian tells you to dk. Even if he makes you hurt one of us. Otherwise he's gonna kill Alec. We just need to buy enough time for Maryse and Robert to turn up. Hopefully, they'll bring some friends."

Magnus nodded and he took the pieces of rope Jace handed to him, sliding them around Izzy and Jaces wrists. Jace ripped up shirt a bit and messed up Izzy hair before slapping Magnus in the face, splitting his lip a little. Magnus cringed before throwing his fist at Jaces face, gasping as he made contact.

"Sorry!"

Jace laughed. "Its ok. Its good. Looks like you had to struggle to get us. He shouldn't suspect anything."

They all nodded as Magnus pushed the doors open and dragged Izzy and Jace deeper into the hospital.

...

Sebastian was straddling Alecs lap, kissing him messily, his fingers digging into the deep cuts on Alecs sides, almost breaking through the skin. Alec bit his lip and remained unresponsive as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sebastian sighed and stroked Alecs cheek softly.

"Don't cry, Alexander. I'm not going to kill you. Yet. You're ok for now. Or at least until I've had my fun with you."

He grinned as Alec cried silently, the tape over his mouth muffling his moans. Sebastian licked his lips and kissed Alecs throat slowly, sliding his hands up under Alecs shirt. Alec growled as Sebastian moved and as he was about to talk, a voice filled the air.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He grinned in triumph and smiled at Alec.

"Lets get this party started! In here, dearest Magnus!"

Alec stared at the door as Sebastian shouted and soon enough the metal hinges moaned as the old wooden door swung inwards and Magnus stepped through pushing thr gagged and bound Jace and Izzy harshly over the threshold.

Their eyes met and Alec blinked away tears as he saw the emotion in Magnus' eyes. He knew that Magnus wasn't betraying him. He knew that he was working with Izzy and Jace, after all, there was no way in hell that Jace would have come quietly otherwise.

Magnus gave him a barely there nod and gulped, fighting back tears as he took in Alecs bloody face and injured body while watching the light glint garishly off the chains that tied him down.

Sebastian stood smiling victoriously as Magnus pushed Izzy and Jace into the room, shoving them to their knees near Alecs chair.

"There. You've got them. Happy now?"

Sebastian beamed. "Very happy." He laughed sickeningly as Magnus backed towards the door.

"I'll head off then. It appears my work here is done."

Sebastian snarled. "You're going nowhere Bane. Cant have you leaving and calling for help can we? No. You're staying right here."

Magnus froze. His eyes wide and fear on his face. He knew Sebastian would make him stay, but it was part of their plan to have Magnus act like a terrified victim too. They had to sell it. And Magnus hoped that his shaking hands and tear filled eyes did just that.

And if Sebastian's grin was anything to go by, it was sold very well.

"You didn't really think I'd just let you stroll away did you?"

Magnus shrugged. "I kinda hoped."

Sebastian laughed and came closer, clapping him on the shoulder before fumbling for something on his belt.

"I like you Magnus. So here's the deal. You help me and i wont kill you."

Magnus' eyes narrowed and he saw Jace and Izzy tense on the ground.

"Help you how?"

Sebastian licked his lips. "The cameras are already rolling and everything's in place. So really, i just want you to, ah, kill Jace over there. That's not a problem is it?"

He spoke nonchalantly and Magnus felt his heart stop.

They hadn't exactly planned for _this_.

Magnus panted hard and watched as Sebastian withdrew a knife from his belt and held it out to him.

Magnus looked around and his eyes met Alecs. Something passed between them, a kind of desperation, a fear, a longing, looking for a way out. It was either kill or be killed. But it seemed Alec had accepted his fate. It was the cost of keeping his siblings alive. So that's what Magnus was going to do. Even if it killed him.

He took a deep breath and gripped the knife, moving beside Jace slowly. Sebastian grinned and resumed his place on Alecs lap, kissing the boy messily before gripping his jaw and forcing him to watch Magnus.

Their eyes met once more and Magnus licked his lips, kneeling beside Jace. Gently as a whisper, he spoke in Jaces ear, out of shot of Sebastian.

"Trust me and move fast."

Jace gave him a look of intense fear that told Sebastian he was actually scared. Man, was Jace a bloody good actor when he needed to be. Magnus was grateful for that as he stood again, positioning himself next to Jace as he yanked his head back roughly and held his arm in front of him, knife ready to slit his throat.

Sebastian climbed off of Alec in excitement and watched in rapture as he licked his lips and beamed, moving closer to them and further away from Alec. Magnus judged the distance between them and pulled his arm back, getting ready to 'slit Jaces throat' when in reality he was severely hoping that his throwing arm and aim were as immaculate as they used to be.

Because with on final breath, he swung the knife backwards before flicking his wrist hard and sending the knife careening through the air towards Sebastian, where it found its home in his left eye.

Sebastian screamed as Magnus ripped Jaces bonds off.

The boy shot to his feet and tackled Sebastian to the ground, keeping him occupied as Magnus freed Izzy. She launched herself into the fray between Jace and Sebastian leaving Magnus to hurl himself across the room and rip the chains off of Alec desperately.

He tore Alec free and pulled him close, hugging him hard and stroking the cuts on his face, staring into those blue eyes. They were breathing hard as they shared no words, only a single desperate kiss before Magnus helped him up and half carried him to the doors, hoping to get him to Cat and Ragnor.

It was then that they heard Izzy scream and Jace yell out as Sebastian threw her into the corner of the wall where she hit it with a sickening thud. Izzy dropped out cold and Sebastian used Jaces momentary distraction to slice an arch of red across his chest, his aim slightly off as he had lost the use of one now blood filled eye. Jace didn't relinquish his fight and he threw himself at Sebastian, clinging to him from behind as he made a move towards Magnus and Alec.

Alec was falling, he was really weak and Magnus was torn between helping him or helping Jace. He chose Alec. He pushed him towards the door to get him out in the hopes he could then go back for Jace but in that instant, everything changed with a single click.

The air seemed to freeze and time slowed, warping until everything moved in slow motion. Magnus registered the click and turned towards it, seeing Sebastian aiming the barrel of a gun at Alec. He was snarling as Jace clawed at him from behind, bloody and crazed as the boy shook with fury. Magnus saw the fire in his black soulless eyes and knew he would do it.

Then, with a deafening crack, like Thors most ungodly thunder, the trigger blew and Sebastian grinned as the little grey bullet flew, his injured eye smeared over his face, bleeding and oozing gooey stuff down his cheek. Alec stared wide eyed and fearful as it blazed towards him and Magnus acted on instinct.

Jumping in front of Alec, he pushed him through the door with a warped yell and shielded his body with his own.

He felt nothing in that blaze of adrenalin, but when he heard Alecs cry, Jaces shout and Sebastians gleeful laugh, the burning started.

Time sped up again and he crashed to the ground, his stomach on fire as he fell. He screamed in agony and forced himself to not go into shock, channelling Sherlock for all it was worth.

He was aware of screaming and crying and the brutal sounds of a fight around him but all he could really register was two glittering orbs of the most exquisite bright blue shining like gateways to heaven as his body shuddered and he gasped for breath. He smiled and whispered softly, choking on his own blood.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

He managed to gasp out before his eyes slipped shut and the world fell away.

...

Cat and Ragnor waited.

"Are you sure she got the message?"

Cat sighed. "Yes. She sent back a message of just a full stop. I guess that means shes coming."

They stood huddled together, waiting for Maryse and Robert Lightwood in the darkness outside the hospital. Ragnor held Cat close, hugging her tight as they heard screaming from inside.

They shared a look of fear and gripped each other tighter, hoping to god that it was Sebastian screaming. Then there was the sound of fight.

Followed by silence.

Followed by a deafening gunshot.

Then nothing.

Which was followed by a parade of sleek black SUVs rolling up through the gates.


	16. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: not mine. After all this time? … Always.**

 **A/N: Sorry its late and my updates are now inconsistent but ive just got back to college and I have a shit timetable. Forgive me? Maybe this'll help… ;)**

...

Alec watched Magnus fall to the ground with a heart-breaking thud. Izzy was out cold, huddled at the base of the wall. Jace fell away from Sebastian as he stared at Magnus' body, his golden eyes filling with tears. But Alec didn't register any of that.

All he saw was Magnus. His Magnus. Bleeding like hell, his shirt staining, the violent red forming a pool around him as his stomach bled. His eyes were shut and his chest was rising and falling in shallow motions, his body twitching every now and then.

Alec fell to his knees beside him and stared at his peaceful face, the light sheen of glitter was sparkling like heavens lights. Alec couldn't feel his own pain. He couldn't see anything else. He couldn't hear over the sound of his pounding blood in his ears.

But eventually he registered something when bright lights pierced his vision. He looked up and saw rows of sleek black cars pulling up, men with guns piling out of them. He watched as they converged on Sebastian, whose eye was still dripping and whose body was covered in blood. They grabbed him roughly and cuffed him, throwing him into a van. Then a guy in a paramedic suit walked to Jace, checking his injuries as some people carried Izzy out on a stretcher.

Alec looked back down at Magnus, crying silently. He leant over him and kissed his cold lips softly, stroking his cheek with a bloody hand. He couldn't breathe and was more afraid then he had ever been in his life. He couldn't lose Magnus. It wasn't fair. He had cone to save Alec. He'd only been part of his life for a few weeks. This couldn't be the end of him. Of them. Magnus was his life. He knew that now. He loved him.

Crying desperately, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father stood before him. They shared a pained look and Robert bent down, hugging his son tight, before pulling him away from Magnus' body.

Alec screamed and cried and begged and yelled and prayed and cursed for all it was worth. He struggled against his father's grip as the medics carried Magnus away, working furiously in the back of the ambulance to save his life. Alec fell slack against his father as the vehicle drove away, taking Magnus away from him. And as he watched it go, he was vaguely aware that he was being led to an ambulance too, being laid down and checked over as he was driven to the hospital with his father at his side while his mother rode with the passed out and injured bodies of his brother and sister.

...

A slow, steady beeping was the first thing he heard as the world swam back into focus. His head hurt and his eyes felt heavy, opening them the barest of slits to catch a glimpse of the world again.

He breathed softly, the bright lights and surgical white walls told him that he was in a hospital. And the soft gasp beside him told him that he wasn't alone.

"Alec? Hey, are you waking up? Come on, brother. Wake up."

Alec smiled as he heard Jaces voice.

"Jace?" He managed to gasp through a throat that felt like sandpaper. He heard a scrabbling noise and then he saw Jace right beside him and felt him clutching his bruised hand.

"Alec! By the angel, i thought you'd never wake up."

Alec watched with eyes that were slowly opening fully to see Jace smiling down at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Alec smiled a little and squeezed Jaces hand reassuringly.

"I'm alright. I swear. Of course id wake up. I couldn't leave you and Izzy alone."

Jace smiled and sobbed a laugh, bending down to gently kiss Alecs lips, which he thought was a little weird, but he kissed him back softly nonetheless. Jace pulled away and smiled, leaning down to hug him, mumbling against his chest.

"Don't ever do that again. Don't go anywhere without me. You should have come to me first."

Alec cried softly. "I know. But i didn't want to risk you being seen with me, there was a chance that they didn't know who you were. I had to keep you safe."

Jace pulled back angrily. "Don't keep me safe. Keep me with you. We're brothers. And i belong at your side, and you at mine. You might think that what you did was saving me, but if I'd lost you, i would be dead inside."

Alec was crying and his hands were shaking in Jaces grip. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's for a long time as they cried together. Eventually, Alec sobered up and whispered.

"Izzy?"

Jace nodded and smiled a little.

"She's ok. She's in the room next door. She woke up about three days ago."

Alec sighed in relief that they were all ok and smiled widely, Jace following suit as they even shared a bewildered laugh. It was then that Alec remembered.

All of a sudden, he saw it all again. Sebastian. The gun. The flying bullet. _Magnus._

He gasped and felt tears burn his eyes.

"Magnus."

He choked out and looked up at Jace with begging eyes and a fresh flow of tears. Jace gripped his hands and nodded.

"He's alive. He had to have extensive surgery for the internal bleeding and to actually get the bullet out. He was lucky. It the bullet had gone just an inch deeper, it would have lodged in his spine and either paralysed him, or killed him."

Alec choked on air and gasped hard, his breathing ragged and broken. But Jace stroked his face softly and whispered soothingly.

"But he's ok Alec. He's steady. And alive. And healing. He's gonna be ok."

Alec sighed in relief and bit his lip, crying for his Magnus. Though it had only been a short amount of time that they'd known each other, the thought of losing Magnus broke his heart and it was just unthinkable. It was like he needed Magnus to breathe. He needed Magnus to live because if he didn't, then Alec wouldn't live either.

"Thank you Jace."

Jace smiled. "Its ok. Everyone's ok."

Alec nodded, sitting up straighter and wincing as his back popped and his knees clicked. Jace smirked at him and Alec shot him the finger.

"So how long was i out?"

Jace sighed. "Its been 10 days. Izzy woke up about three days ago and Magnus is still sort of out of it. He wakes up occasionally but never for too long. But he's gonna be fine."

Alec licked his lips and held his breath, before pushing himself up and swinging his legs off his bed. Jace helped him up as his legs felt like jelly and he handed Alec some clothes.

Once Alec was dressed, with a little help from Jace, he left his room and walked straight into his doctor.

"Mr Wayland? You're awake. I didn't know that, Mr Other Wayland was meant to call me when you woke."

Jace shuffled guiltily and the doctor smiled.

"Its ok. I just wanted to tell you the extent of your injuries before you got up."

Alec nodded and the doctor started talking while Jace was pulling funny faces behind him, making it very hard for Alec to keep a straight face.

"Basically, you've just got surface injuries now. You had a few broken ribs that have healed, though no over exertion or high levels of activity for a few weeks. You have some substantial stab wounds but they're healing well. The internal bleeding was stopped and the infection you had has gone now. So its just really bruising and healing cuts and scars. So, just take it easy for a while. And if you have any trauma or psychological problems, give us a call and we'll link you to a therapist."

Alec nodded along, half listening while Jace danced behind him doing Gangnam style. The doctor smiled and walked away, clapping Alec on the shoulder as Jace broke down into laughter. Together, smiling widely, they headed to Izzys room.

...

Alec was watching his family. His mum and dad had come to visit them from the detention centre where Johnathan/Sebastian was being held. The FBI were questioning him about all the others he knew that were after the Lightwoods. They were also keeping him locked away because he was a certified maniac. Maryse and Robert had helped at first but when they heard that Alec was awake, they came back. And six hours later, they were now all huddled together on Izzys bed.

Izzy had lost all movement in her right leg. The hit she took when she slammed into the wall ruptured part of her spine, partially paralysing her. But she was just beginning a round of physiotherapy, which the doctors believe could bring back movement. It would take a long time though.

Alec had cried and apologised over and over while his family sighed and rolled their eyes, knowing that this was in no way Alecs fault. Izzy was talking and laughing and gossiping like normal. She was happy. They all were. Which was a miracle in itself. So, as he sat with them, he smiled and held the hands of his brother and sister while their parents told them stories of how they met and what their childhoods were like. They reminisced and joked and laughed for hours.

Until the door opened and a doctor stepped through.

"Sorry to interrupt but i have news regarding your friend, Mr Bane."

Alecs blood ran cold and he let go of Izzy and Jace, standing up and shaking. The doctor smiled.

"He's ok. He woke up four hours ago. But he's been falling in and out of consciousness for ten days so we wanted to be sure that he was fully awake before telling his family."

Alec glowed with the use of that word. Family. That's what Magnus was. There was no doubt about it. And there was also no doubt about the fact that his entire family wanted him to move and go see Magnus.

So he ran to the door and flew through the hall, the doctor trailing behind as he reached the door to Magnus' room. The doctor pushed it open and smiled at Alec, who was staring at the ground, his heart hammering as the doctor spoke.

"Mr Bane. How are you feeling?"

Alec faintly heard a weak response before the doctor laughed.

"Well, you've got a visitor."

The doctor smiled at Alec and held the door open for him as he left the room. Alec stepped through slowly and let the door swing shut behind him before he looked up and met those glittering green eyes.

"Alexander." Was Magnus' breathless greeting.

He sat up straighter and smiled wide, biting his lip as tears filled his eyes. Alec stared at him, at his pale, sunken complexion, his lank, sweaty hair, his make-up-less face and thin body, and he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Even while injured and broken, Magnus was the most exquisite being in existence.

Alec flew across the room and dropped to his knees beside Magnus' bed, grabbing a perfect caramel hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. He heard Magnus crying above him and he looked up with a smile.

"Magnus." He whispered lovingly, savouring the name.

Magnus smiled and clutched Alecs hands in his, pulling him up.

"You're ok, baby. I'm sorry for everything. But you're ok. Right? You're alright? You're really here?"

Alec laughed a little and cupped Magnus' cheek softly.

"I'm really here. And I'm really alright. So is Jace. And Izzy. We're all alive."

Magnus sighed in relief and stared into Alecs perfect eyes.

"I thought i was going to lose you." He whispered.

Alec shook his head. "You'll never lose me. But for a minute there i thought i had lost you."

Magnus gasped and gripped Alecs hands tighter. "Never. I'm sorry..."

Alecs brow furrowed. "For what? You saved my life, Magnus Bane. You saved me."

Magnus smiled softly. "But i took Izzy and Jace there. It was my-"

Alec cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"You and them saved me together. It was a good plan. And i will never be able to thank you enough. You... Saved my life. I would've died without you."

His voice trailed off and Magnus let out another small tear as he whispered.

"I still might die if you don't kiss me right now, Alexander."

Alec gasped softly and leaned down, holding Magnus' hand in his own, pressing it between their beating hearts as he captured Magnus' lips with his own. It was soft and slow, just a constant pressure, just their lips touching, igniting their bodies and melting them into one another. They were both crying, their kiss filled with salt water like the ocean Selena cried when her tears drowned Atlantis. It was heart-breaking and breath-taking and when Alec pulled back, he had to say it.

Pressing their foreheads together, he whispered.

"I love you, Magnus Bane."

Magnus smiled and kissed him softly before cupping his face in his hands and smiling.

"I love you to, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

...

 **A/N: THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET. THERE IS MORE TO COME! I REPEAT, IT IS NOT OVER! I COULDNY JUST LEAVE IT THERE… :)**

 **Also,** _ **THE BLUE LIGHT LOUNGE,**_ **my other ongoing fic right now, IS ALSO STILL GOING. IT IS NOT FINISHED. Its on a little hiatus at present, but I promise you im writing more, I should have the next chapter up by the weekend. I swear on the angel… THEY ARE NOT OVER!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and faving (if that's a word, even if its not, it is now) and reviewing, it all means the world to me :)**

 **I love you all so so much…**

 **Only 3 and ½ months until SHADOWHUNTERS hits our screens guys! *excited squealing fills the air ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	17. Perfection

**Disclaimer: not mine. Still. Which you all know.**

 **A/N: Oh my god im so sorry for the huge time gap between updates, though this chapter is bloody long so it kind of makes for it.**

 **Im posting this chapter in honour of Harry Shum Jr's #AskHarry Twitter chat today, it will happen at 9pm England time, in about 1 ½ hours. :) Its for the Shadowhunters tv show and Harry is playing our glorious Magnus Bane… so if you've got Twitter, get online with your questions for him now! I already have :)**

...

Magnus was discharged from hospital a few days later. Izzy was still there for physio and Jace and Alec were at home while Robert and Maryse were working with the Feds to bring down their adversaries.

They all had the week out of college on account of their injuries so Magnus was back in Brooklyn with his aunt while Alec was stuck in the family home in Alicante. But he called Magnus every day and they would talk about anything and everything. Which bought Alec to this question.

"How did you know my name when you... Uh... You know...?" He asked awkwardly, remembering perfectly well the circumstances under which Magnus had said his real name.

He heard Magnus chuckle, then hiss in pain, before replying.

"You mean, when i screamed it oh, so loud as you rode my cock so good and hard and gave me the greatest orgasm of my entire life?"

Alec was blushing furiously as he heard Magnus giggling.

"Um, yeah, i guess. Just answer the question!"

Magnus laughed before telling him a story about Cat and her father being a Fed who worked with Alecs parents to bring down Valentine. Alec was impressed.

"Wow. Ok. Look, Magnus, I'm sorry."

Alec spoke quietly.

"For what, darling?" Came Magnus' response.

Alec took a deep breath. "For sneaking out on you. For leaving you alone after the best date I've ever had. For letting you think that i didn't care. For everything."

Magnus stopped him with a sharp call of his name.

"Alec! Shut up. Ok? Let me talk. Was i upset that you'd gone? Yes. Did it hurt? Like hell. Did i go and look for you? Yes. And when i didn't find you, i looked for Jace, you were both gone and that was when i realised my mistake. If i had been you, i would've done the same thing. You thought i wanted to kill you. You thought i would have done a Sebastian on you. You didn't know the truth. And I'm sorry because I should have just told you."

Alec sighed and smiled. "Its ok, Magnus. I think i can forgive you. Considering you took a bullet for me. And you did also, uh, give me, what was it? Oh yeah, the greatest orgasm of my entire life."

He was blushing like crazy as the words left his mouth but Magnus' gasped breath on the end of the line made it worth it.

"Oh, Alexander. When the doctor gives me the all clear, I'm gonna make that night seem like childs play. Just you wait, baby. Because i am gonna go full on crazy with that body of yours as soon as i am physically able to."

Magnus basically growled into the phone and Alec shivered, his breathing getting harder.

Though part of him was terrified, repulsed even, by the thought of that. Not because of Magnus. But because of his scars.

Sebastian had cut him up good. All over his arms, his chest, his stomach, his legs. Everywhere. All those little cuts that showed just how much Sebastian had been able to get to him. To get all over him. Sebastian had covered him in scars, both physical and emotional and Alec was terrified of letting Magnus see them. He was no longer the tall, muscled, perfect tattooed Adonis that Magnus wanted. He was tall, thin, scarred, broken and mutilated. The scars painted twisted patterns in his skin, it was a sick kind of work of art. One he never wanted to bestow on anyone.

"Alec? You still there baby?"

Came Magnus' voice, snapping Alec out of his mind.

"Yeah. Sorry. You just... Uh..."

Magnus laughed. "Getting a little hot are we Alexander?"

He teased as Alec groaned. They laughed for a while until Alec had to go for dinner and Magnus needed his bandage changing. They said their 'I love yous' and hung up, the next two weeks passed in a very similar fashion.

...

Alec dumped his bags back in his dorm. He had a new one now, due to his rejuvenation and injuries, the college gave him a single room only for him on a much lower floor. He liked it. But he didn't really stay to admire it because he had somewhere he needed to be.

Smiling widely, he ran through campus, much like his first day all those weeks ago. But this time, he knew who he was running towards. Flying through the doors and shooting up the stairs, he started shouting.

"Magnus!"

Over and over as he ran. People must have thought he was insane. But when he came to the end of the hall and saw the love of his life casually leaning against the doorframe waiting for him, it was worth it.

He bit his lip and ran towards him, as Magnus beamed, laughing softly as Alec shoved through a group of drugged up chavs. Alec reached Magnus eventually and stopped just in front of him.

"Hey." He said softly, his chest heaving as he struggled to regain his breath. Magnus smiled.

"Hey yourself."

They shared a small smile as their eyes locked on each others, then Magnus reached out and slipped his arms around Alecs waist, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

Alec moaned as he fell back into the bliss that was Magnus Bane. He knew people were watching them but he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms tight around Magnus' body, twisting one hand in Magnus' soft hair, and kissed him back.

He had to be gentle due to Magnus' healing wound but he still pushed their bodies together so close and kissed him deeply. His tongue slipped out and gently stroked Magnus' lips before dipping into his mouth and playing with Magnus' tongue. Magnus was moaning softly, pulling Alec closer, and devouring him as he kissed the blue eyed boy deeper and deeper.

Their tongues started moving faster and Magnus gripped Alecs hips as Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' hair. They were breathing hard as they pulled apart due to lack of oxygen and they pressed their foreheads together tightly.

In the silence, filled only with their gasping breaths, they heard clapping and cheering and wolf-whistling. Alec flicked his gaze down the hall and blushed hard as there was at least 30 people watching them. Magnus giggled at Alecs blush and hugged him tight, throwing a smirk and a glittery wink at the crowd before pulling Alec into his room.

The crowd was laughing and they heard someone shout "Be safe! Use a condom!"

Alec groaned and blushed, burying his face in his hands and laughing in mortification as Magnus grinned and chuckled softly.

Alec sat on the couch and Magnus perched next to him, clasping their hands together.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, stroking Alecs knuckles with his thumb.

Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Magnus smirked. "I'm good. Doc called this morning, he said my internal wounds are healed, but go easy on myself for a while so that the skin can heal properly."

Alec nodded and gripped his hand tighter. "Good. I'm glad you're ok. And I'm sorry for every-"

He was cut off by Magnus' index finger pressing against his lips, silencing him as Magnus grinned wickedly. Alec felt his eyes widen a little as Magnus moved, graceful as ever, until he was kneeling beside Alec. With one smooth motion, he swung his leg over Alecs waist and straddled him, pushing him back against the couch.

When Alec went to speak, Magnus slipped his finger into Alecs mouth slowly and traced his lips almost curiously.

"You need to stop with the apologies. I did this because i wanted to. It was my choice to take that bullet and i don't regret it for a second. Now-"

He cut off as Alec began to talk and he smirked, kissing the blue eyed boy into silence.

"Now, its been over three weeks. I cant go much longer. I need you, baby. And i know Doc said 'no strenuous activity' but i have a plan, Alexander..."

He whispered as he slid his body against Alecs, kissing the corner of his mouth before slipping to his ear, where he licked the shell slowly, a heated caress, and he whispered lustfully.

"I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow. Deep and hot, a perfect little slow fuck. How does that sound? We can make it last all night if you like..."

He pulled back and licked Alecs jaw, so slowly, yet it had Alec quivering beneath him. The boy was shaking as Magnus kissed him deeply, his tongue delving into Alecs mouth, licking the roof of his mouth teasingly. They were both moaning softly and their hips started grinding together as Alec felt Magnus' hard dick against his abs. He gasped softly as Magnus tugged on his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth gently, his hands sliding all over Alecs body in torturously slow movements. Alec was panting and kissing Magnus with everything he had, holding him tight as the boy writhed in his lap. But Alec suddenly snapped out of their little trance when he felt Magnus lift his shirt and touch the bare skin of his stomach, as he slowly sucked on Alecs neck.

Alec moaned and grabbed Magnus' hands, trying to push them away.

"Magnus." He moaned, trying to get the guy to stop, but hearing his name only spurred the boy on.

He slid his hands to Alecs crotch and started gently rubbing against the hardness in Alecs pants as he panted heavily while kissing everywhere he could reach. Alec was keening below him and as Magnus went for his shirt again, Alec snapped.

"Magnus stop!" He demanded as he grabbed Magnus' hands and threw them off of his body before gripping Magnus' hips and pushing him off. Alec stood with lightening speed and Magnus was sprawled against the back of the couch. There was a moment of tense silence before Magnus spoke cautiously.

"Alec? Are you ok? Baby... What's wrong? You know you're safe with me... Alec?"

Alec froze as Magnus stood up and walked towards him. For the briefest moment it was not Magnus before him, but Sebastian.

 _You're safe with me_.

Sebastian said those words the night Alec had gone to him. And he had walked towards him with same look in his eyes that Magnus had right now.

He started shaking as Magnus came closer and as he reached out for him, Alec broke and the tears started flowing, his blood was pounding and he almost screamed.

"Get away from me Sebastian!"

He choked and his voice broke, cutting off and giving way to uncontrollable sobs.

Magnus took a step back and watched as Alec started hyperventilating and he began to cry. Alec was afraid. And it broke Magnus' heart.

"Alec, baby... Its me, its Magnus. I'm here. Sebastians gone away. He's gone. You're ok. I swear."

Alec stopped shaking and was breathing hard, staring at Magnus with wide, tearful eyes. He was panting and clenching his fists and Magnus felt himself start to cry as he flew over to Alec.

He hugged him tight, wrapping his arms around him, cradling his head and gently stroking his hair at the base of his neck. Alec breathed deeply, taking in Magnus' sweet scent and calming himself, giving in to Magnus' soft caresses and focussing solely on the soft whispers of Magnus' honey smooth voice.

"Its ok, baby. You're ok. I swear, I've got you. Nothings ever gonna hurt you again. I love you, Alexander, i love you so much. I'm never leaving you and I'm gonna protect you forever. We're ok. I love you, so, so much, you're so perfect. You're so beautiful. You're everything I've ever dreamed of. I love you, oh my god, i love you... I've got you, baby. Its ok. You're ok, my little angel."

Magnus whispered his words through his tears, meaning every word with his whole heart and soul. He knew right then that Alec was the single most important thing in his life. He was like Magnus' air, he couldn't live without him, he was necessary for him to function. Magnus needed him more than anything.

Alec gradually calmed down and hugged Magnus back gently, tipping his head back to meet Magnus' gaze.

"I'm sorry." He spoke roughly, his voice wavering.

Magnus stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Its ok baby."

Alec smiled as his tears began to dry.

"I love you, Magnus."

Magnus beamed and hugged him tighter, peppering his face with kisses, making Alec blush as he winked and licked his lips as he pulled away.

"I love you too Alexander. I meant what i said, you're perfect and i love you."

Alec looked down and bit his lip, letting his arms fall from around Magnus' waist. Magnus' brow creased and he let Alec go.

"Baby? Whats wrong?"

Alec sniffed and whispered painfully.

"I'm not..."

Magnus looked at him curiously. "Not what?"

Alec sighed shakily. "I'm not perfect."

Magnus scoffed. "You are."

Alec shook his head. "Not any more. Not after..." His voice trailed off again and Magnus could feel his pain and he heard something almost like shame in his words.

"Alec? What do you mean? Because i think you're beautiful."

Alec licked his lips and hung his head, like he was trying to hide. "I used to be. But i have... I'm not what i used to be... He ruined me... I have scars. I'm horrifying to look at now."

Magnus gasped quietly and felt tears sting his eyes. He knew that Sebastian had physically hurt Alec, but he didn't realise to what extent it hurt him emotionally. It destroyed his confidence. And now Magnus' angel didn't know that he was the single most breath-taking being on the planet. And that broke Magnus' heart.

"Alec. Look at me."

He spoke softly but not lacking conviction and Alec was compelled to look up with those bright blue sapphires.

Magnus walked towards him and placed his hands on Alecs face, forcing their gazes to lock. Stroking Alecs cheekbones lightly, he spoke with more emotion and sincerity that he ever thought himself capable of.

"Listen to me. You are not ugly. And he didn't destroy you. I saw that knife of his, i know he hurt you, and i know you've got scars. But they are nothing to be ashamed of. Because they show your bravery. You didn't give in. You stood up to him, fought for your family, you never gave him the satisfaction of beating you. You should be proud of those marks. I know i am."

Alec was crying silently as Magnus stared into his eyes, holding him softly. Alec cleared his throat and spoke with a broken voice.

"You haven't seen them though. If you had, you'd run away. Theyre everywhere and it just shows how much he got to me. How stupid i was for trusting him and not you. Theyre a constant reminder that I'm just an ugly, stupid freak." He ended bitterly.

Magnus shook his head almost violently.

"No. I wont let you believe that. I wont let him destroy the boy i fell in love with. I love you. I love your scars. I love your bravery. Don't let him take your confidence, don't let him make you doubt yourself. Don't let him make you think you're anything less than the most exquisite beauty I've ever seen."

Alec laughed without humour and angry sadness in his eyes. "A bit too late for that. I don't want you to see me, because you'll leave. When you see them, you'll be repulsed. I was when i first looked in the mirror the other week."

Magnus shook his head again and pressed his forehead to Alecs, gripping his hands tightly as he felt himself shake and cry at Alecs broken shell.

"I will never leave you. And i will never be repulsed by you. Surely you know by now that you are obviously perfect otherwise i wouldn't be here, i wouldn't have fallen in love with you. But i have fallen so completely in love with you and nothing will change that. Let me prove it to you, because i worship you, Alexander. Let me worship you baby..."

He moaned as he pressed his lips to Alecs almost desperately. Alec kissed him back softly but quickly, pulling away to look down again. Magnus sighed and knew he'd have to make Alec see it some other way.

"Alec? You're not the only one with scars you know."

Alec looked up slowly with wide eyes and Magnus smiled a little.

"I have a gunshot wound. That means i have a weird scar on my stomach. Its big and jagged and pink and ugly. And do you know what? I'm proud of it. Because that scar saved your life. It was the price to pay to keep you alive and i would gladly pay it a million times over just to have you here with me."

Alecs expression softened as Magnus spoke and the green eyed boy knew that he was starting to get through to him. So he pulled out the big guns.

"I have other things. Not scars, per say, but marks that made people hate me and fear me all my life."

Alec was watching him curiously as Magnus took a deep breath and readied himself to unveil a truth that's he'd never told anyone before.

"My eyes. Theyre bright green yes? But otherwise normal?"

Alec nodded slowly, staring at Magnus' entrancing emeralds. Magnus licked his lips and sighed.

"Theyre fake. I mean, theyre contacts. I have to wear contacts every day to hide my real eyes. Because when i was born, my mother saw my eyes and thought i was the devil. She was highly religious and pair my eyes with fact that i also have no bellybutton, she believed i was essentially devil spawn."

Alec stared at him in shock and shook his head slowly, not know what to say. Instead, he gently kissed the back of Magnus' hand and held it tight as the green eyed boy continued.

"She hung herself in the barn after a few years, she couldn't stand the sight of me. I killed her. She's dead because of me. And when my step father found her there, he tried to kill me, he was convinced i was Satan. And to be honest, at the time, i believed that too. You see, i was the product of an attack on my mother. She was raped. And i came from that. Add that fact to my eyes and my dead mother and i understand people's logic. I was the devil. I believed it. And so i hide every aspect of my past, of me. I never speak of my family, i hide my eyes, i never let anyone in. I lie, or at least avoid the truth. I'm not perfect. But that makes me very good at spotting perfection in others."

Alec was crying and only when he stopped talking did Magnus realise that he was crying too. He'd never told anyone this. Not even Ragnor and Cat. But he wanted Alec to see himself the way Magnus saw him. Perfection.

Alec hugged Magnus tight before pulling away and biting his lip. He took a deep breath before he spoke and Magnus readied himself for the cliché apologies that everyone dished out without really meaning. But that never came. Instead, Alec simply said:

"Take them out."

Magnus pulled up short in shock. "What?"

Alec smiled and stroked his cheek softly. "The contacts. Let me see your real eyes."

Magnus gasped and bit his lip at Alecs request, but he knew that if he wanted Alec to trust him, it had to go both ways. So he took a step back and released his grip on Alecs hands, turning away and removing his contacts slowly. He put them on a shelf and turned back to Alec with his head down. He heard Alec sigh softly and felt a finger lift his chin until he was facing straight ahead. But he had his eyes firmly clenched shut and he was shaking slightly, knowing that this would freak anyone put more than a few scars. This could scare Alec away for good.

"Magnus... Baby, please open your eyes..." He whispered as he stroked Magnus' cheeks lightly, an encouraging touch of unconditional love.

Magnus took a deep breath and bit his lip, slowly opening his eyes and staring right at Alec through his tears.

Alec gasped when he saw them. Green like fresh cut grass but with flecks of gold bright as sunlight and rich as King Midas' golden touch. The black pupils were not round, like that of normal eyes, but vertical slits, like a cat. When Magnus blinked, his eyes glimmered in the light and Alec watched in fascination as Magnus' pupils dilated outwards at the sight of his smile.

Alec couldn't help it, he had to smile. Because he had never seen anything so captivating or alluring in his life. They were breath taking and unique, just like Magnus himself. Though they were different, they suited Magnus perfectly and Alec couldn't even remember what Magnus looked like with normal eyes; nor did he want to. Because this, this was...

"Perfection."

He whispered almost silently, his breath stolen by the sight before him. Magnus was watching him intently, his tears dry, as Alec spoke while he gently stroked under Magnus' eyes with tentative fingertips.

"Theyre beautiful. Amazing. You're amazing. Theyre perfect, just like you. I love them, i could get lost in them, Magnus. They put my eyes to shame. God, you're beautiful. I love you. And don't you dare ever hide them from me again. When we go out, that's ok if you want to, but when we're alone, no. I want to see the real you every time i look at you. And you are... Just... Wow."

He finished in wonder as Magnus smiled softly. Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus softly as their hands clasped together tightly. Magnus pulled back with a smile on his face and his cats eyes shining.

"See, not all scars are bad, Alexander. Everyone thought i was the devil because of these eyes, but you love them, you love me. And i swear to you that i will love your scars as you love mine. As i love you. I promise."

Alec nodded a little before kissing Magnus again, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck as Magnus circled his hips. Their kiss deepened and it was like they were finally home. The shocks that ran through their bodies made them feel invincible, strong, loved. Like they were infinite. Together. And it made of their hearts one heart, beating in sync with every passing second. After everything they'd been through, they were bound forever, by love and by circumstance and they wouldn't have it any other way. They knew each other heart by heart and even an act as simple as a kiss was enough to bare their souls for the others eyes only.

...


	18. Perfection - Part 2

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, we get it. Not mine.**

 **A/N: Next up – Perfection Part 2. I couldn't just leave the last chapter like that… so this is a continuation… enjoy…**

...

Alec pulled back after quite a long time, when he felt Magnus' hands go to the bottom of his shirt again. He froze before looking up and staring into Magnus' eyes. Gulping slightly and shaking from head to toe, he nodded and raised his arms, letting Magnus slide the material up and over his head.

He shivered as the cold air hit him and wanted desperately to hide himself. But Magnus pulled his arms away, uncrossing them and laying his chest bare. He stared at Alecs upper body with conflicting emotions.

Rage. At Sebastian for hurting his Alec.

Pain. Empathy for how Alec must have felt.

Regret. For not doing more to help.

Pride. For Alecs bravery in not giving in.

And Love.

Because those scars just made Alec more perfect than he already was. They showed his strength and courage and Magnus fell even deeper in love at that moment.

He marvelled at the sight before him. Pale skin, defined muscles, black tattoos. And shining pink scars. Thin lines slashed haphazardly all across Alecs chest, on his stomach, through the ridges of his abs, on his neck, over his ribcage. Circling up over his shoulder and around his sides in artful curves, like Sebastian had actually taken time and pleasure in drawing his patterns. Some scars dipped below Alecs waistband and Magnus felt his blood run cold with hate for Sebastian. How could anyone hurt Alexander Lightwood?

Magnus ran his hands over Alec chest, tracing the shining lines as Alec shivered beneath his touch. Their eyes met and Magnus smiled in wonder.

"Baby, you're so amazing..." He breathed softly as he kissed Alec with new found passion, his hands digging in at Alecs strong hips, pulling him closer as he prised Alecs lips apart and flicking his tongue over Alecs and moaning softly at the sheer overwhelming beauty that was Alec Lightwood.

Alec moaned and pulled Magnus closer, pressing their bodies together. Magnus groaned and rolled his hips into Alecs, walking him backwards and pressing him against the wall, smothering him with his body. He pinned Alecs hands to the wall above his head and gently ground against him.

Alec just kind of tried to keep up as Magnus went crazy on him, true to his earlier words.

He ran his hands all over Alecs body, gripping his thighs, kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, his chest. Tracing Alecs tattoos and playing with the piercings that just turned him on oh so much. He licked and sucked at Alecs heated skin, savouring the taste of his skin as he gently bit at the blue eyed boys neck. Slipping his fingers under Alecs waistband, he rested his head on Alecs shoulder and breathed hard, panting softly as he ran his eyes over his boyfriend.

"Alec... I love you, i love you so much. I love everything about you. Everything you are. I love your smile, the way it lights up your whole face. And that little smile that you give me when we're alone. Your lips, god, they take me to heaven baby, so perfect and beautiful."

He moaned as he kissed him heatedly, pressing himself against Alec as he continued.

"Your neck... So flawless. I just want to cover it in marks and show the world that your mine."

He kissed up each side of Alecs neck before licking over his Adams apple slowly, making Alec whimper above him. He then continued his trail down Alecs body.

"Your chest... When i feel your heart beating really hard it brings me to life. Your heartbeat is the steadiest thing in my world and i love it, your heart... The way you love... So fiercely and protectively, i know that you'll always stay with me. And i can see it in those magnificent eyes of yours that you mean it when you say you love me."

Magnus kissed just above Alecs heart, caressing his chest softly, gently brushing over his nipples and making him gasp. Alec was slowly falling apart under Magnus' sweet heavenly torture, he wanted to cry at how perfect Magnus was, and he had never heard words of such feeling, feelings for him, spoken in a voice for his ears only.

Magnus kissed his way down Alecs stomach, dropping to his knees and sliding his hands up and down Alecs abs, over his ribcage and around his hips.

"Your body is a work of art. Flawless to a fault. Beauty beyond that of any angel in heaven. That's quite fitting isn't it? You're an angel and I'm a demon. Though you make me believe that I'm more than that, as, how could a demon like me be worthy of such divinity of an angel like you?"

He whispered against Alecs stomach, his lips brushing the heated skin of the deep V of his hips. Alec ran a hand through Magnus' hair and stroked his cheek, tilting his head up until their eyes met with burning passion.

Magnus had been in many sexual situations in his life, he'd been close to many people. But here, now, with Alec, this was a whole new level of intimacy. It made his heart beat that little bit faster and every ounce of emotion he could muster went into his touches, his kisses, his words. He wanted Alec more than anything in the world. He wanted to prove his love in every way imaginable.

Gently circling Alecs hips with his arms, Magnus kissed down the light trail of hair that disappeared under Alecs waistband and he moaned softly before whispering as Alec smiled down at him with that little secret smile.

"I love you. I am obsessed with you. I am irrefutably infatuated with you. I am so in love with everything you are. You are my life and will dedicate every moment of my sorry existence to you. Because i worship you... You are my god, Alexander. And i will do everything in my power to make you happy for the rest of ours lives. Would you let me start now baby?"

He asked lustfully, his eyes shining in anticipation of making beautiful love to the beautiful boy above him.

Alec smiled and bit his lip, blinking away tears because this was all so surreal. Magnus' words, the situation, it all felt like it belonged in a movie. He had a hard time believing that the cat eyed boy on his knees before him was real. But the touches and the kisses and the words told him that it was all true. And he didn't need to fear rejection or disgust, because Magnus had fallen just as hard as Alec.

So looking down at Magnus, tracing his full red lips with a fingertip, he replied in a whisper.

"Yes. God, Magnus, yes. I love you so much. You are everything to me, you know that right?"

Magnus stood up and hugged him tight, kissing Alecs neck softly, his hands slipping to the waist of Alecs jeans.

"I know. And you are everything to me too... And now I'm going to show you just what that means."

He said with a sweet smile before pushing Alecs pants down his legs, stepping back as Alec stepped out of them. Magnus smiled and took Alecs hand, leading him to the bedroom and laying him down softly on the silky canary yellow bed spread.

Alec smiled up at him as Magnus slowly took his clothes off. Not like a full on strip tease, but normally. Yet Alec watched him with such open emotion on his face and water in his eyes, his smile was the brightest thing in Magnus' world.

Once he was naked, he crawled up onto the bed and leaned down over Alecs trembling body. Their hot skin pressed together and Alec smiled, placing his hand flat against Magnus' stomach, feeling the rigid cold skin of his scar. He smiled as Magnus shook and he took his hand.

"I love you Magnus."

Magnus smiled. "I love you too."

They moved with mutual gravity until their lips met softly in a kiss of heart bursting love. Their hands clasped together either side of Alecs head on the pillows as Magnus covered Alecs body with his own, shielding him from the world.

...

 **A/N: So yeah, no full on lemon here either, but it will be in the next chapter. I decided to write their night together as a flashback, sort of told by both of them the morning after… so yeah, look forward to that, guys ;)**

 **Also, thank you for the epic reviews/faves/follows. I love them and I love you :) you guys are awesome :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	19. The morning after

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Heres the next one. Smut ensues now. Don't like, don't read… you know the drill. Btw, the large chunk of** _italics_ **in the earlier part of the chapter is the flashback to last night ok? Cool…**

 **PS: So sorry to tell you this but here will be no new TBLL chapters tonight. Ive been super busy so I haven't gotten the next one written, it should be up tomorrow though. Im sorry. And to make up for it, imam leave you a little present in the authors note at the bottom ;)**

 **Enjoy, my friends, I love you...**

...

Alec felt himself waking up. His eyelids began to flutter and he stretched a little before pulling the covers tighter around him and burrowing deeper into the warm bed. He sighed softly and smiled as he heard a gentle, honey smooth laugh fill lazy morning air.

"You are so cute..." Magnus said in a soft voice, watching as Alec blushed and pulled the sheets up over his head.

Magnus giggled and reached out, trying to pull them off of Alec, but the boy had one hell of a grip on them. Though Magnus managed to move them just enough that Alecs messy black hair and shining blue eyes were visible.

When Magnus saw that, Alec, burrowed in Magnus' own bed, sexy messy hair and sleepy glowing eyes, his heart melted.

He stared down at Alec, smiling softly as the boy stared back, the emotion in his eyes clear as crystal.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus whispered, his hand crawling under the covers to clasp with Alecs.

Alec smiled, pulling the covers down a little and whispering back.

"I love you too, Magnus."

They shared a smile that dissolved into bitten lips and uncontrollable giggled for no reason. Then Alec reached out and pulled Magnus closer, so close in fact, that he was basically laying on him, the bare skin of their chests pressed together, sending waves of heat between them.

Magnus licked his lips and ducked his head, kissing Alec softly, coaxing him to life with soft pecks of his lips and the silky warmth of his tongue. Alec moaned softly, his blush staining his cheeks as Magnus smiled against his mouth and climbed on top of him.

They were still both stark naked after last night so there wasn't an inch of them that was not touching the other. Alec had never been this close to anyone before, it was so intimate yet utterly natural. He loved Magnus. And he trusted him with his life.

Magnus smiled down at him.

"What's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours?" He mused as he brushed a strand of hair out of Alecs eyes.

Alec bit his lip. "I was thinking about you."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "All good things i hope."

Alec smiled lazily. "Mostly."

Magnus hit his shoulder in mock offense and Alec laughed at his overkilled pout. But he reached up and stroked Magnus' cheek softly, kissing the hollow at the base of his throat before he whispered.

"I was thinking that you are the most important person in my life. And that i love you. And i trust you. And being with you is so overwhelmingly amazing that part of me wonders if this is all just a dream."

Magnus beamed down at him, his gold green cats eyes shining.

"Wow. Well, for the record, i would have been thinking all that about you too but my mind was elsewhere. It was still on you... But not in the same beautiful, emotional way..."

Alec bit his lip. "Why? What were you thinking about?" He asked innocently.

Magnus grinned wickedly and rolled his body against Alecs slowly, beginning a soft rotation of his hips as he licked his way up Alecs neck before biting his jaw and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. He then proceeded to whisper while his hands travelled slowly down the sides of Alecs body.

"I was thinking about you. And me. Last night..."

Cue Alecs blush.

Magnus giggled and gripped Alecs hands tight, linking them either side of his head on the soft pillows, just like he had done last night.

… _._

 _Alec trembled as Magnus crawled over him, his lean body sliding under the covers on top of Alecs, spreading warmth through every fibre of his being. His heart stuttered as his body tingled, coming to life with every soft touch and secret whisper._

 _"I love you, baby..." Magnus moaned gently in Alecs ear, licking the heated skin of his neck as his hands slipped down Alecs body, stroking and caressing every part of the boy beneath him._

 _Alec gasped as Magnus took hold of his swelling length softly, stroking slowly up and down until Alec was bucking his hips slowly into Magnus' fist, panting hard as he gripped Magnus' neck, kissing him deeply, their tongues colliding in a hypnotic rhythm of sensual pleasure. The harder Magnus gripped him, the wilder Alecs thrust became and he was soon chanting loudly, gasping and writhing as Magnus kissed every inch of perfect pale skin he could reach._

 _"Magnus... Ma- Ah-gnus! Baby, please... I want you Magnus..."_

 _Magnus broke at the pleading tone of Alecs voice and let go of his throbbing erection, his own dick standing at full attention._

 _"Ok baby, ill take care of you... Just relax and let me give you everything..."_

 _He moaned as he licked his fingers under Alecs lustful gaze and slid them down his lovers body, slipping until he reached his goal. Alec gasped as Magnus breached him softly, gently pushing his finger inside, stroking and pumping softly in a beautiful rhythm that left him begging for more. Magnus was more than happy to comply._

 _Alec writhed beneath him as Magnus curled his fingers inside, brushing against the bundle of nerves that sent Alec to heaven._

 _"Oh... Magnus... Baby, please.. Oh my god... Magnus..."_

 _Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec slowly, running his tongue over the roof of Alecs mouth. He withdrew his fingers and revelled in the boys whimper of disappointment._

 _"Don't worry, baby... I'm not done with you yet..."_

 _Alec gasped and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, kissing him deeply and wrapping his legs high around Magnus' waist. Magnus sighed as he felt Alecs sweat slicked body pressed against his and he reached out for his bed side draw. But Alecs hand circled his wrist._

 _"No. I want you. No cover or anything."_

 _Magnus stroked his face lightly. "Are you sure? Itll hurt baby... I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Alec smiled heartbreakingly. "The only thing hurting me is not being with you in every way imaginable right now."_

 _Magnus smiled and slicked himself up quickly. He wanted to cry at how perfect Alec was. Saying those beautiful words, in that angelic voice. And who was Magnus to deny such beauty?_

 _He smiled down at Alec and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his temples, everywhere he could reach to distract from the pain as he rolled his hips and entered Alec. The boy gasped and breathed hard through his nose, panting as Magnus ravaged his lips, gripping Alecs hips and pushing until he was completely buried._

 _They shared collective groans of pleasure and pain and Magnus kissed Alec deeply. That one motion seemed to bring Alec to life, all the pain, all the fear, all the worries and doubts and insecurities flew away and he saw with crystal clarity that Magnus was the only person who could ever make him feel so utterly complete, so loved and valued and desirable and wanted. He was everything. So he gave him everything._

 _"Please... Magnus, move... Baby... I AH! GOD!"_

 _He cried as Magnus rolled his hips, beginning his dance of in and out, swinging those snake hips in a way that would make a hooker cry. Alec tightened the grip of his legs around Magnus' waist and tightened the clenched fists in Magnus' sweaty black hair._

 _"Oh Alec... Alec! Alec! Oh god Alec! Baby... I love you... Oh GOD!"_

 _He gasped into Alecs mouth as the boy clenched around him in a reflex of pleasure. They fell into a steady rhythm together. Give and take. In and out. Slowly but deeply, Magnus grinding hard against Alecs prostate. They were both breaking now, Magnus slipped his hand between their bodies and gripped Alecs erection, pumping in time with his thrusts._

 _Faster than ever, they climbed to new heights and their edge came ever closer._

 _"Magnus! Magnus! Magnus! Baby, I'm close... So close... God i love you..."_

 _Magnus kissed him messily, their bodies writhing fast together, their sweat slicked skin rubbing together heatedly. Their hands groped anywhere and everywhere, their backs arched, their eyes streamed with tears, their bodies shook, their stomachs clenched and their worlds turned upside down._

 _"Alec! Alec! Oh god... Me too! Wait for me... Wait... And... There! OH GOD RIGHT THERE BABY! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ALEC! OH GOD..."_

 _As Magnus finished deep inside him, Alec cried out inhumanly and gripped Magnus' hair tight as he screamed, clenching his legs around Magnus as he finished between their chests._

 _They remained wrapped around each other for god knows how long. Their breathing gradually steadying and their panting gasps fading away._

 _Magnus took Alecs hands and held them tight either side of Alecs head as Alecs legs fell away from his hips and he withdrew slowly from Alecs quivering body. A moment of pure blissful silence filled the air as their eyes met._

 _Alec stared feel into those glowing cats eyes and knew he was set for the rest of his life. Which was good, because he actually had some of it planned already. He hoped Magnus wouldn't be mad. But looking right back into Alecs swirling blue jewels, Magnus knew he was just as taken._

…..

Alec blushed and groaned as Magnus smirked down at him.

"Stop blushing baby, you begged for it last night... You took me in real good. Way better than the first time and that's saying something cause that was epic!"

Magnus laughed as he rolled off of Alecs body and lay beside him, his arms crossed behind his head. Alec sighed a laugh before settling normally, his arms spread out above his head as he relaxed in the bliss of Magnus' bed.

It was a beautiful moment. Like last night. And like every other might that they could have together. The thought of that filled them both with promise as Magnus turned to Alec with a funny look in his eyes.

Alec sat up a little and returned his look with a questioning gaze.

"What?" He asked softly, absentmindedly playing with a rogue strand of rainbow dyed hair.

Magnus sighed and looked up at Alec with sad eyes.

"Its just... This is what i wanted the first time. After our date. This is what i thought the morning would be like but instead..."

His voice trailed off and Alec bit his lip, sighing slightly. He leaned over and turned Magnus' head to face him, staring into his eyes as he spoke softly.

"Magnus... What happened to me wasn't your fault. I know that's where you're going with this so I'm gonna stop you right now. You said my name. So what? I didn't have to run. I could have just spoken to you. Or not gone to Sebastian. I acted stupidly, not you. Do not blame yourself."

He said with conviction. Magnus bit his lip and smiled sadly.

"But, its my fault. I pushed you away."

Alec sighed and moved fast, darting under the covers and pinning Magnus to the bed.

"Shut up, Magnus. Its not your fault. Its not my fault. Its not anyone's fault. Get over it. Cause if you don't, I'm never having sex with you again."

Magnus gasped. "No! You cannot take that sexy body away from me!"

Alec grinned. "Then don't blame yourself. Please. Don't blame yourself."

He whispered as he kissed Magnus lightly before rolling off of him. He looked over at him and smiled cheekily.

"So, tell me, what else did you imagine our first morning after to be like?"

Magnus looked at him bewilderedly. "What?"

Alec giggled. "Come on, tell me. What would your perfect morning after consist of?"

Magnus shuffled guiltily. "I don't know. I've never really had one before."

Alecs eyebrows rose and Magnus sighed.

"I've never had a boyfriend until now. I've only had one night stands where I'm usually the first one out the door. I don't really know how to do this."

Alec stared at him for a minute and Magnus prepared himself for the onslaught of judgement. But all Alec said was:

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

Magnus froze, replaying his words, before a blush spilled over his caramel cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I just meant tha-"

Alec cut him off with a searing kiss. "Don't you dare apologise for calling me your boyfriend, Magnus Bane."

Magnus stared up at him for a second before grinning like a mad man and kissing him hard and fast, the smile never leaving his face.

"You're my boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

Alec laughed. "Yes. While we've only been on one date and known each other a shockingly short amount of time, i think we've been through enough to label ourselves as official boyfriends, don't you?"

Magnus grinned. "I do."

They laughed together and Magnus pulled Alec in for another kiss. Then, slowly, he pushed Alec back, crawling onto his hands and knees, leaning down over his boyfriend. The word gave him a thrill just to think it.

"So, to answer your question, Mr Boyfriend of mine, my perfect morning after would consist of a little pillow talk, just casual sweet stuff. Some teasing and joking about our night together. And then, after that, there would be some making out..."

He said with a suggestive tone as he began to roll his hips just enough that they brushed against Alecs abs and gave him spicy tingles all over. He lowered his voice and continued his speech, moving slowly all the while.

"It would start off slowly. Kisses and messing around, maybe a little play fighting. And then id win. And i would pin him to the bed and climb over him, kissing him with new found urgency. We would still be naked from the night before so our bare skin would begin to sweat, making us slide together in such a sinful way. Then i would teasingly run my hands over his body, sparking life into parts of you that you never knew existed before. Slowly, id make way down his writhing body, trembling with anticipation at the thought of him and the splendour of his body. The mere sights of him below me would make me so hard... Then, as i would continue my sweet torture of kisses and bites down his creamy torso, he'd start to beg _'Oh God... Oh please... Baby, please...'_ Id smirk against the soft skin of his hip, licking my way down that deep V of those defined hipbones. Id take hold of his hardness softly, teasingly stroking, just enough to watch the pleasure spill onto his face, making him blush oh so sweetly and begin to pants his breaths like i was already inside him. He would open his eyes, shining blue of the deepest oceans, and they would lock on mine as i slowly lower my head, taking a lick at the tip of his beautiful cock. He would moan softly and id laugh at his bright red face, the cute way he would smile in a way meant for my eyes only. Then id wink and slide back up his body, giggling at his disappointed moan but id kiss him and he'd forgive me entirely. And then, just when he thinks I'm finished with him, it was all just some teasing fun, id reach down between us and take hold of both of our erections and tightly grip as i begin to jerk them slowly, up and down, up and down. He would gasp and shake beneath me and i would begin to slip away into lust as we start bucking our hips roughly, our bodies moving, gyrating as one. Our minds turn to sweet hell and our bodies lose control. We pant and gasp and cry and grip each other tight, thrusting harder and harder. Begging for _'more, More, MORE!'_ as we feel that clench deep inside, the wave of pure pleasure about to rip through us, we are on the very brink and we cant take it anymore and we cry and gasp and hold each other tight, kissing messily, our tongues battling one final times before we arch off the bed, screaming in pleasure as we ride that wave together. We scream in unison, a lustful montage of _'Oh god! Oh baby! Oh my god! FUCK! FUCK YES! Like that baby, a little more... OH ES! YESYESYES! FUCK...'_ And then it would be over. Id collapse on top of him and we'd slowly regain our breath, laughing quietly at the mess we made. I would lean up and stroke the sweaty hair from his eyes, just staring at his beautiful face for a while before leaning in and kissing him softly. And then, only then, would i whisper in that special voice, the voice i save only for him, _'I love you, Alexander._ '"

Magnus opened his eyes. He had closed them as he let his imagination run wild, his body thrummed with energy at his fantasy. And as he had told it, he had screamed and whispered, both in a lustful voice as though he were actually committing those actions. As he breathed hard, coming back to reality, he looked down at Alec and saw his wide eyes darkened with lust and a beautiful blush on his cheeks. They shared a look before Magnus eventually spoke.

"How was that baby? Good enough picture of my ideal morning after?" He said with a smirk.

Alec blushed and moaned low in his throat, leaning up and capturing Magnus' lips in a searing kiss. Magnus kissed him back with equal enthusiasm and he gasped into Alecs mouth when he felt a very substantial something stabbing against his stomach. He smirked and pulled away.

"Something got you up and ready for another round? You want some help with that?"

Alec growled under his breath and gripped Magnus' hair hard, causing him to groan gutturally and sigh in desperate wanting.

"Do it." Alec moaned.

Magnus sat up, pushing the covers away and looking down at Alecs body. Though he had seen it several times before, it still felt as though he were witnessing its beauty for the first time.

"Do what baby?"

Alec growled and sat up quickly, locking his arms around Magnus' thin waist as he straddled Alecs thighs, their naked bodies on display and touching at every point.

"Your morning after fantasy... Do it. I need you..."

Magnus smiled. "Why didn't you say something sooner baby? It would be my pleasure..."

He purred his last words as he lay Alec back down and proceeded to ravish the sexy body of his amazing boyfriend for the majority of the entire day.

Yes, the entire day. So what? Alec was a complete fiend in bed with stamina even stronger than Magnus'. Who was Magnus to deny such a boy his pleasure? Over and over and over again.

...

 **A/N: Ok. So there wasn't much in the way of plot development but there will be, the story isn't quite over yet, I reckon another 2/3 chapters maybe…**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think, reviews are awesome and I love you all…**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: I promised you guys a present in the earlier authors note, and here it is! A brand new, never before read snippet of my new fic, you know, the one that isn't out yet… enjoy, and let me know if you think its good or if it sucks…**

 _Later that day, as the sun began to set and he was doing extra English work set by his tutor, Alecs mind started dancing back to Magnus._

 _Magnus. That boy was amazingly good looking. He made Alecs body buzz, his blood rush and his rationality fell dormant with each thought._

 _The way he looked, the way he moved; so graceful and fluid, cat like and alluring. Those eyes of bright green, the caramel skin. His tight clothes, his body, lean and curved in all the right places. His voice, sweet as honey and smooth as chocolate, gentle at times, lustful at others. His smirk, those winks, the way he would lick and bite his lips while holding Alecs gaze with steady, sexy confidence._

 _Alec moaned as he felt the ghost of Magnus' lips on the back of his hand and felt his body pressed against his again. His eyes slipped shut and he took in a deep breath, the smell of the rainbow boy still clinging to Alecs clothes. Sandalwood and vanilla. Sweet and subtle but taking Alec to heaven. Alecs breathing was beginning to get heavier as he felt his blood begin to flow south. He knew he should stop, not let the thought take over, but the burning inside him was far too amazing to turn away from._

 _What was it Magnus had said?_

 _You don't know the first thing about pleasure._

 _ **Maybe you should give in to it.**_

 _Alec bit his lip before silently walking to his door, locking it quickly and breathing hard as he sat on his bed, pushing his blazer off, followed by his tie and his shoes._

 _He gulped as thoughts of Magnus came back. His body moving against Alecs, his hands travelling over him slowly. Alec knew he was blushing, this was wrong on so many levels, but as he thought this, he slipped his belt from his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt…_

…

 **You like? Or hate? And what could our innocent little Alexander possibly be doing/ about to be doing here? ;) Give me your thoughts, guys.**

 **Love ya :)**

 **Anna… XXXX**


	20. Meant To Be

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Here it is. The final chapter. Well, im gonna give you a sexy, lemony epilogue… but this is the end. Enjoy it guys, love you :)**

…...

"We need to get up now." Alec moaned as he winced at the low throbbing pain between his legs and sat up.

Magnus chuckled and hissed as he moved to pull Alec back down, the pain between his own legs burning.

"No... Baby, i wanna stay here. Today has been awesome. Let's just stay..." He moaned sleepily, cuddling up to his boyfriends' side.

Alec laughed softly and stroked Magnus' hair before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"No. Its 4 in the evening now Magnus. We've been in bed all day."

Magnus smirked. "I know... But its been so-" He kissed Alecs stomach. "Much." Kissed his chest. "Fun." He took Alecs nipple ring between his teeth and pulled gently. He smirked at the gasp Alec let out.

Alec moaned. "No Magnus. I don't think either of us could physically go another round. I doubt I'll be able to get it up again for like, a month."

Magnus pouted and then smirked cunningly. "Oh baby, i could get you up any time."

He said as he kissed Alecs neck before moving his lips slowly, kissing him in their perfect rhythm of soft, slow, deep and sensual movements. God, how could just Alecs mouth on his make him so hot? That boy was a fiend when it came to all things sex. And Magnus loved it, he craved it. Though, as Alec pushed him away, he knew he wasn't getting it again today.

He pouted as Alec pushed him off and stretched. Alec caught his look, wide eyed like a puppy, those green cats eyes shining.

Alec groaned. "Don't look at me like that."

Magnus grinned. "Fine. But why are we getting up? Oh, god, you're beautiful..." He moaned as Alec rolled out of bed, his body on full display, Magnus drinking him in with his heated gaze.

Alec smiled and kneeled down at the bed side, resting his chin on the mattress, staring into Magnus' eyes and smiling.

"You're more beautiful..." He said as he bit his lip and grabbed the edge of the duvet, lifting it to revel in the magnificence of Magnus' body.

Magnus smirked as Alec stared unabashedly at his body. "Like what you see, baby?"

Alec moaned. "God yes... You're so hot... I cant even believe that i spent the whole day all over that body... Mmm, god... I want you... Wait! No! We need to go. Nope. Stop it."

Magnus watched him amusedly as he scrambled for his clothes, his body burning at Alecs words.

"Stop what baby?" He asked innocently.

Alec turned back to him, glaring as he zipped up his jeans. "Stop being so damn teasing. You know you do it, don't even deny it."

Magnus grinned, rolling over, pushing the covers off the bed and laying himself bare as Alec blushed deeply and groaned.

"Fuck you, Magnus."

Magnus laughed. "Go for it, baby."

Alec just laughed. "Nope. We're going now."

"Where?" Magnus asked, leaning up on his elbows.

Alec smiled. "I, uh, i wanted to do something special because- never mind. But i made a reservation for us at Taki's for 6."

Magnus gasped. "Taki's? You remembered the restaurant we went to on our first date?"

Alec smiled. "Well, yeah. It was your favourite. And our date was only two months ago."

Magnus sighed a laugh. "True. Alright then... Ill get up."

Alec smiled as Magnus rolled out of bed, grabbing clothes and strolling towards Alec.

"Ok. You hang out here while i get ready. It may take a while." He said before kissing Alec softly. Alec held his waist with light fingertips and smiled.

"I'm not hanging out here. There's something i have to go and do. But ill pick you up at half 5 ok?"

Magnus looked at him intrigued and Alec just winked.

"You'll see later... But for now, one last kiss to keep me going."

Magnus smiled and moved away as Alec came closer. He looked up wounded and Magnus grinned. Alec moaned.

"Kiss me."

Magnus took a step back. Alec advanced on him.

"Kiss me."

Magnus bit his lip and darted into the bathroom with a gleeful laugh at Alecs growl of frustration.

"Fine. Ill take my lips elsewhere, then."

He said with conviction. It must have worked because Magnus threw the bathroom open fast and crashed his lips to Alecs, gripping him against his naked body hard. Alec moaned as Magnus dominated their kiss. He pulled back and gasped. Magnus stared at him with dark eyes.

"Never do that. Those lips are mine and mine alone. Understood?"

Alec only nodded and gasped as Magnus walked away. He shook his head to clear his mind and left Magnus' dorm with a grin.

...

An hour later, Alec was stood in front of mirror staring in shock at what he had done to himself.

His hair was spiked, the tips eyed rainbow colours. He had piercings all the way down his ears and his spider bites were still in, though they were bright red. They matched his jeans. Skinny, very skinny and blood red. He wore knee high converse of pristine white with rainbow striped laces and a large black leather belt with a bejewelled _A_ belt buckle. He had on a ripped rainbow tank top with a tight black mesh t shirt over the top. His wrists were clad in thick leather bracelets and his nails were painted red. He pulled on a cropped red ripped leather jacket, Izzys final touch to the outfit. She also suggested he use her makeup, which she so graciously lent him. So his lips were electric blue, matching the cobalt of his eyes and the loose skinny tie around his neck. His eyes were rimmed with black and coated with a layer of red glitter. Yes, glitter. It was around his eyes and in his hair. It shone like stars. And he knew Magnus would love it.

So with a sigh and a confident smile, he grabbed his wallet and a small box tied with bow from his desk and stepped out the door.

...

Magnus was watching the TV, as he was actually ready before Alec came back. But when his door was knocked, his heart fluttered.

It was amazing how Alec became his entire life so quickly, he loved the boy more than he ever thought he could anyone. He was just perfect. Magnus had never believed in soulmates but he was beginning to think that maybe they existed. Because he knew he would never want anyone else for his entire life. After everything they'd been through, he just knew they were meant to be.

So he smiled and embraced the beating of heart as threw the door open. Then his heart stopped.

He stared with wide eyes at the boy at the door. He wasn't the little emo he was so used to. This boy was wearing colour, bright, bold, rainbow colour. And glitter! Everywhere. And painted nails and really tight clothes. And rainbow dyed hair. He was hot. So hot.

"Woah..." He said softly, the word just slipping out.

Alec stared at him with a deep blush and a small smile and Magnus melted. The things this boy did for him... He was so amazing.

He flew forwards and hugged him tight, pulling into the room and kicking the door shut as he slammed his lips against Alecs electric blue ones.

They kissed messily, groping and panting and moaning and thrusting, smashing against the wall. Alec lifted a leg and wrapped it around Magnus grinding him closer and gasping as the friction burned him through his skin tight jeans.

Magnus pulled back with a gasp, latching quickly onto Alecs neck before panting hard and looking into Alecs eyes.

"Damn, baby. I love you..."

Alec smiled. "I love you too, Magnus. Now come on, lets go."

He said as he pushed towards the door and held out his hand. Magnus smiled and took his hand and they left side by side. As they walked, Magnus smirked.

"You look so sexy, baby. And your ass looks phenomenal, by the way."

Alec beamed and blushed and Magnus giggled, slapping that fine ass and kissing Alecs cheek softly.

Then they headed out into the dusky November evening hand in hand.

...

They sat in the same booth as last time, eating the same bowl of spaghetti with the same smiles on their faces. And it was perfect. The best way to spend his birthday, Alec thought to himself.

Magnus was licking sauce from his lips when he caught a strange light in Alecs perfect eyes. He stopped eating and looked at him questioningly.

Alec seemed to take a deep breath and he reached out, taking Magnus' hand with a smile.

"Magnus, do you know that i thank god for the day i ran into you? And the day i lost my keys. And for everything since then. Because i love you so much and it terrifies me to know they if Jace hadn't taken my phone that morning, i would never have met you. Id have just walked past you without even noticing. And that scares the hell out of me because i cant imagine not having you here."

Magnus smiled softly, stroking Alecs wrist with his thumb. But he bit his lip and looked at Alec nervously.

"I have a confession." He said abruptly.

Alec looked at him reproachfully, confusion and fear in his eyes. But Magnus smiled and leaned closer, kissing the back of Alecs hand.

"The day you lost your keys? The day we really first started all this? It wasn't fate. Or destiny."

Alec looked at him with pained hurt and he felt his eyes burn. What was Magnus saying? Did he not want this anymore?

Magnus seemed to sense Alecs pain and gasped, clasping Alecs other hand hard, kissing it repeatedly.

"God no. Alec. I didn't mean it like that. No. I just meant that... That you didn't lose your keys."

Alecs brow furrowed and he breathed softly.

"What? Yes i did, you helped find them."

Magnus chuckled and shook his head.

"Um no. You remember how we first saw each other that day right? When he collided and you landed with your face pressed against my dick? Well, i knew if i just asked you out then, you'd freak out. So i may have orchestrated everything."

Alec was blushing. And smiling slightly with a light in his eyes. Magnus smiled and continued.

"Your keys were hanging out of your pocket and i thought 'hey, there's a perfectly innocent way for us to have some alone time.' so i took your keys. And i kept them with me all day. Until that night in the woodland bit outside."

He finished with an embarrassed smiled and he ducked his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin how we met but i had to tell you and i just need you to know tha-"

He was cut off Alec dived across the table and crashed his lips to Magnus'. He kissed him deeply, despite the full restaurant, his lips closing over Magnus' bottom lip, sucking softly and tangling a hand in Magnus' hair.

Alec pulled back with a deep gasp and Magnus stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

Alec smiled. "Sorry baby, but i needed you to shut up. Because i love you. And to be honest, what you did just makes this so much better. You did that because you wanted to know me. You wanted me, so you made it happen. And that's pretty sweet actually."

He kissed Magnus' cheek and sat back down.

"And besides, you're not the only one with a confession to make."

Magnus looked at him curiously and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do, Alexander? If you say you threw out my glitter, ill kill you. I don't care how sexy you are."

Alec smirked but it was short lived. Magnus clasped his hand tightly and nodded.

"You can tell me anything, Alec. You know that."

Alec nodded and sighed. "Ok. Here it goes. I lied to you. You know i told you a fake name, well, i also told you a fake age. And birthday."

Magnus looked at him confusedly. "So, what? You're not 19? Are you 18? Cause that would mean you're younger than me."

Alec bit his lip. "Ah, no. I'm 20. Well, i was 20." He replied cautiously.

Magnus stared at him, a puzzle beginning to form in his mind.

Alec sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You know about my family. And **Waylands** , our company. Well..."

He let his voice trail off suggestively and Magnus' eyes grew wider.

"Oh my god. No way. Are you kidding?"

Alec bit his lip. "I turned 21 today, Magnus. I got my trust fund. And a stake in the company. I kind of have a lot of money now." He said it bemusedly, like he couldn't believe his own words. But he didn't speak obnoxiously, and that made Magnus love him so much more.

Though, at present, Magnus was frozen, staring at Alec in shock. He had a small smile on his lips but words failed him. Alec shuffled on his seat and gulped, waiting for Magnus' reaction. Though, there was something else he wanted to say and now was probably a good time.

"And while we're on the subject of confessions and surprises. There's something else."

He took a deep breath and removed the small box from his pocket. He placed it on the table and pushed it towards Magnus, who simply said:

"Its your birthday. And you're giving me a present?"

Alec smiled and kissed his hand. "I don't need a present, all i need is you. When you're happy, I'm happy. So, during my recovery time at home, i sorted this out with my dad."

Magnus looked at him with a smile and a curious glance before slipping the lid off the box. Inside it was a key. A car key. With an Audi key chain. Magnus gasped.

"Alec... What did you do?"

Alec smiled unassumingly. "Well, i know you love cars. And i know you wanted an Audi R8. So, i bought you one. Its royal blue and silver and its in the teachers garage at college right now, my dad called in a special favour."

Magnus gaped at him. "Seriously?! Wow. I have the best boyfriend ever. Jesus Christ. Alec, you didn't have to do this."

Alec smiled. "I wanted to. And besides, you'll need the car to get to college every day."

Magnus' brow furrowed, asking an obvious question. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing red glitter to fall like shiny rain.

"Ok. Don't freak out. And if its too much, i wont go through with it. But, i know you don't like living on campus. And i know that Brooklyn is where your heart is. So, i may have found a penthouse loft in an apartment complex in Brooklyn for sale. And i put a down payment on it. I thought maybe we could live there. Together. I know its a lot and its moving really fast but i love you and i don't want to be with anyone else or be anywhere else. I just want you. And I'm sorry if that's selfish or overbearing. But i cant imagine life without you. I know I'm like some big shot business guy now and i know we're still in college but nothing had to change. I just want it to be you and me. So I'm sorry but-"

Magnus cut him off by pressing his finger to Alecs lips. Alec stopped rambling and stared at Magnus fearfully, fearing that he had severely overstepped the mark.

But Magnus smiled.

"Baby, oh my god... I don't even know what to say. I mean, i love you so much. And, god... This is so perfect, its like a dream come true. I just... I- i, i never really thought of the future until i met you. But i wasn't sure if you'd ever want this life. You know, cohabitation, working life, marriage. But if you want this then I'm so in. Lets do it. I love you and I want you forever. I love you, Alexander."

Alec beamed and bit his lip, leaning over to kiss Magnus softly. The emotion, the power of the feelings behind such a simple motion bought them both to tears. Alec could taste the salt of Magnus' tears and he kissed them away, laughing softly.

"I wasn't sure if you'd say yes."

Magnus smiled. "After everything we've been through, id never say no to you."

Alec blushed deeply at that and Magnus gave him an inquisitive look. Alec bit his lip, looking like he wanted to move from his seat, but was hesitant to do so. Then, with a deep breath and a smile, he moved.

"Do you really mean that? You really want that life with me? The apartment? The work? The white picket fence? The... Marriage?"

Magnus suppressed his gasp and nodded slowly, unsure of where Alec was going with this. But it felt like they were on the brink of something huge. Like, _life-alteringly huge_. Yet, while in the past that would have terrified Magnus, right now, here with Alec, he was ready for anything.

"Yes. I meant it. I know its scary to talk about the future but the only future i want is with you."

Alec smiled as he stood up, his hand fumbling for something inside his jacket.

"Good. That's good. Um, but, I'm going to put your idea of never saying no to the test."

Magnus watched him cautiously as he fumbled around before pulling out a small velvet black box. Magnus' heart stopped.

Alec sighed a laugh and played with the clasp of the box before gulping and smiling in sheer amazement and bewilderment as he dropped down onto one knee.

"We've only known each other for two months. Most couples have just made it to third base but on our first date, you stole fourth. But that's not the only thing you stole, Magnus. Because from the moment i first ran into you, you stole my heart. You smiled, you winked, you quoted Sherlock and i knew i was taken. That was it. Endgame."

He shuffled on his knees nervously, taking Magnus' hand in his and smiling slightly, biting his lip with that beautiful blush painting his cheeks. All around them, people started to notice what was happening and they were watching, little 'Aww' sounds filled the air as Alec laughed slightly. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Magnus, i love you. And, like you said, after everything, you're all I'm ever going to need. You are everything to me. Id die for you. Id lie for you. Id run around the world until my feet bled for you. I love you so much it terrifies me. And i want to do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me. I know this is fast. And i know we're young. But we don't have to do anything right now. Whether it be in 5 years, 10 years or way in the future, i don't care. All i care about is you. You, with my ring, around your finger."

He breathed hard and flipped open the small box and Magnus' heart stopped.

The ring was silver. A thick band with a large oval stone. A stone of half emerald and half sapphire, a vertical line, very much like Magnus' pupils, down the centre. Magnus gasped as he looked down at it, then into Alecs eyes, and seeing the reflection of his own eyes in them. The ring was them. Green and blue. Emerald and sapphire. He wanted to cry at how perfect it was. And Alec, bless his heart, was already crying.

"I know its not exactly conventional, but lets face it, none of this is. I saw it and it made me think of you, of us. And it was perfect."

He took the ring out and held it out to Magnus, taking a deep breath and smiling through his tears.

"Magnus Bane, i want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll let me. So what do you say? Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? Marry me, Magnus. Because you're all I'm ever going to need. I found my home and its with you. So... Will you marry me?"

He fell silent with a bitten lip and a deep blush, well aware of the audience that had stopped their own evenings to watch in rapture. But he didn't care, he just stared up at Magnus, the most beautiful boy in the world.

He was crying. His lip quivering and a blush on his cheeks. His eyes were wide and he was gasping shaking breaths. But he had the biggest smile on his face and a light surrounding him. And Alec knew it was all going to be amazing.

"Alexander. Do you even have to ask? What do you think, you idiot? I don't jump in front of bullets for just anyone, you know." He sniffled and laughed a little as Alec let out a nervous laugh.

Magnus grinned. "Of course ill marry you, baby. Yes. Yes. Oh my god, yes! I'm gonna marry the hell out of you."

Alec laughed as Magnus smirked and winked, throwing himself to the ground. Alec took Magnus' hand in his own shaking hands and kissed the back of it before slipping the ring onto his finger. They both stared down at it before their eyes met and they dissolved into laughter.

Magnus pulled Alec closer by the blue skinny tie and crashed their lips together. Magnus knew that Alecs blue lipstick would now be smudged all over his face but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just kissed his fiancé with all his passion and love, with everything he had. It was sweet and tasted of tears and laughter. And as their hands clasped together tightly and as Alec kissed him in a way that told him he would never need anyone else ever, Magnus cried and smiled, because this was more than he could ever have imagined.

Alec was incredible. There was no one like him. He was perfect. And Magnus loved him with all his heart. And though Magnus had never believed in soul mates before, he knew that somehow, their souls were two of the same. Like Josh and Aiden or Aragorn and Arwen. They were just meant to be.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…

 **A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue. One final dalliance with our beautiful boys ;)**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **I know it was a little overdramatic and unrealistic but I wanted to give them some happiness. If you didn't like it, sue me. :) except not really.**

 **Thank you for reading this fic, guys, it mean a lot, and, as I said, the epilogue is going up. Like, in 5 minutes…**

 **Oh, and my brand new fic, that's going up tonight too :) In celebration of me turning 18… so yeah, theres still plenty to look forward too.**


	21. Epilogue: 2 years later

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: We did it guys, we reached the end of the road. This is it, the final part of the story… Enjoy it.**

 **Oh, and WARNING: BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read. Lemony fresh, babies ;)**

...

 _ **2 years later:**_

"Damn it Magnus! I told you before. If you want a bloody cat, feed it!"

Alec shouted as they stumbled through the door. They saw their cat, Chairman Meow, sat in the kitchen, crying out in hunger as his stupid owner (*cough MAGNUS cough*) forgot to feed him again.

"Oh my god! Baby I'm so sorry! Oh Chairman, i love you and I'm so sorry. Come here... Ill get you some food!" He cried as he ran to the kitchen, his arms flailing as he ran.

Alec shook his head and laughed at him. Even now, two years on, Magnus was still the same enthusiastic, crazy, exuberant kid he had always been. And secretly, Alec hoped that would never change.

As Magnus came back in the room, Alec smiled and walked towards him, biting his lip.

"Congratulations, baby..." He said softly, sliding his hands up Magnus' chest and around his neck. It was still a little sweaty from all the dancing they had done at the after party. Magnus had just graduated with highest honours from Idris. Alec had dropped out last year to take charge of **Waylands** and he was doing a very fine job of it. Though his father still helped him a lot.

Magnus smirked and gripped Alecs waist.

"Thank you, baby." He said, his voice a little slurred from the alcohol they had so wisely consumed.

Alec laughed for some reason and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. Though soon enough, the air was stolen from his body as breathing became an impossibility and Magnus ravaged his mouth, his tongue working inside, his hands going crazy all over Alecs buzzing body. Alec reciprocated with equal enthusiasm, throwing himself against Magnus, their denim clad crotches thrusting together hard with every buck of their hips. They were panting loudly as they stumbled back into the bedroom, ripping away clothes as they went.

Though when they reached the room, Magnus slammed Alec down on the bed and pulled away. He looked down at Alec, clad in only his jeans that were slipping down his thighs. He wore no underwear, a request of Magnus' for this evening. And damn, was it hot.

Magnus smirked and walked backwards, his shirt hanging off his shoulders and his jeans unbuttoned, as he darted into the bathroom. Alec stared after him and raised his eyebrows when he saw Magnus' shirt and jeans get thrown out the door.

Then Magnus came back in. But instead of being naked like Alec expected, he was wearing his graduation gown, hat and all. But underneath, Alec knew there was nothing.

He was panting as Magnus came closer, the red silk of the gown glowing against his caramel skin. Alecs eyes rolled up and Magnus' body until they locked on his shining cats eyes. That made Alec smile, seeing those real eyes. Something for his eyes only.

Magnus sauntered towards him and slid onto the bed, gripping Alecs waistband and pulling his jeans down. He smirked as he looked down on his fiancé, drinking in his heaving scarred chest, his sweaty porcelain skin and his raging hard on. Magnus licked his lips and crawled over him, his gown hanging loose so Alec could have a glimpse of his perfect chest. Magnus kissed his way slowly over Alecs body, licking and sucking at the skin as the boy let out little whimpers and gasped breaths.

Magnus chuckled and licked Alecs lips teasingly, tasting the sweet alcohol and salty sweat and Alecs own kind of spice. Alec moaned as Magnus played with his nipple ring and sat up slowly over his hips. He rolled his hips back and forth slowly, almost as though he were riding him long and hard, which was his overall intention. Alec was gently bucking up against him, his head thrown back and his eyes closed tightly, as he gasped softly, a smile on his face.

Magnus stared down at him and stopped touching his chest, instead he slid his hands into Alecs, strewn up above his head and clutching at the sheets. Alec gripped Magnus' hands when he felt them in his and he smiled, opening his eyes slowly, his pupils, shining like the ring on Magnus' finger, were blown wide with lust. And that lust only intensified when he saw Magnus' beautiful cock peeking out of his gown, hard and leaking. Alec moaned loudly and bucked up harder, his own dick throbbing as he took in the sight of his favourite thing in the entire world. Magnus' body was a work of art, unique and mesmerizing, flawless to perfection.

Magnus ground down against him roughly and they both gasped out loudly.

"Ah fuck! Alec... Oh, god... Baby, i want you inside me... I need you... Oh god... Yes!"

Magnus chanted, crying out as Alec reached forwards and gripped Magnus' dick hard, spreading the pre cum and sighing at the feeling of Magnus' dick throbbing in his grip. He moaned as Alec pushed against the slit and panted his words hard.

"Magnus. Magnus. Magnus! Fuck! God yes... Why am i not inside you already?!"

He growled and sat up fast, holding Magnus around his slim waist, their chests pressed together, the silk of Magnus' graduation gown sliding between them, providing a cool friction to their heated skin.

Magnus groaned as he felt Alecs hands slide over his body, rubbing the silk against him; the feeling of the sensual movement of slipping material turning him on so, so much.

"Alec... Baby... Please..." He moaned as Alec nipped at his neck, those full red lips latched onto his skin, that demon tongue stroking over erogenous zones that Magnus never knew he had. Sex with Alec was always amazing, and always different. Every time felt like the first time. Each time was a whole new adventure. And that boy could do things to Magnus that he never thought possible.

Currently, he was lifting Magnus up so he was on his knees over Alecs thighs, a gap now between them. Magnus whimpered at the loss of contact but as Alec kissed him, sucking on his lower lip slowly, Magnus found that he didn't mind. But then Alec reached for Magnus' dick, smearing pre cum all over his fingers and making Magnus writhe and pant against Alecs heated skin. Alec smirked against Magnus' throat and slid his hand downwards before grazing his fingertips over Magnus' puckered muscle. Magnus whimpered, licking his lips as Alec gently pushed a finger into him.

Alec sighed as he felt that warm muscle stretch around his fingers as he spread them deep inside. He loved the feeling of Magnus' stretching around him, engulfing him in the heat. And it was only so much better when his dick was being swallowed by it. The very thought made him moan and he bit down on Magnus' nipple, pushing the gown off one of his shoulders. Magnus gasped and Alec groaned as Magnus reflexively clenched around his fingers. Alec wiggled them deeper inside until he hit Magnus' prostate dead on. The boy writhed and gasped, swearing loudly in ecstasy before bucking wildly, grinding up and down on Alecs fingers, pushing them hard against that special spot. Alec felt his dick throb painfully and knew it was time.

He withdrew his fingers fast and Magnus cried out right into Alecs ear; it was the sexiest noise he had ever heard. Magnus grabbed Alecs hand and bought it to his mouth, sucking Alecs fingers deep in his throat, nipping at them playfully as Alec went to remove Magnus' gown.

But Magnus released his fingers and pushed his other hand away.

"No." He spoke darkly, his voice thick with lust. Their eyes locked on each other's and their breaths panted out in unison.

"I want to keep it on. Fuck me while i wear it. I like the thought of you deep inside me and making me scream while I'm wearing clothes that an auditorium full of people saw me in a few hours ago. Its fucking hot... God, i want you in me. Baby, get inside me now!"

He growled, panting out his words, making himself harder and revelling in Alecs shaking body and his lustful eyes. Alec smiled savagely and lifted the gown, bunching it up at his hips, revealing that magnificent cock.

"Ready baby?" He asked softly, biting his lip and smirking.

Magnus groaned. "Fuck yes. I'm always ready for you, baby. Now shut up and get in me already!"

Alec giggled and slicked up his dick by smearing it with his own pre cum, moaning as he touched himself. Magnus watched in rapture as Alec slid his hand up and down his own dick, moaning and tipping his head back. Magnus smirked and licked the beads of sweat from Alecs neck as he let himself go and gripped Magnus' hips tight.

Magnus got the message and let Alec go, kneeling up and shuffling until he was perched over Alecs cock. Alec grinned and looked down, pushing Magnus' gown higher up so he could see everything. There was something so sexy about watching Magnus' body swallow his dick, seeing it slide inside as Magnus arched his back and groaned.

And this time was no different. Magnus slid down onto him hard, taking him right down to the base, smothering him in the heat. They both moaned loudly, so loud that their neighbours probably heard them. But they didn't care.

As soon as Magnus adjusted, which didn't take long, as he was so accustomed to the feeling of Alec inside him, they started to move.

Magnus bounced up and down as Alec thrusted his hips, his arms wrapped around Magnus as they kissed messily. The air was filled with sounds of their wet kisses, panting breaths, the sound of silk rubbing between them and flesh hitting flesh as Magnus ground down onto Alec, crying out as he nailed his prostate.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hips, bucking his own wildly, lifting Magnus up and down fast, rolling their hips together. Then Alec growled, grabbing Magnus' harshly and throwing him backwards, slamming his body down over Magnus' as they hit the bed and he pounded hard into Magnus. Ripping at the tie of Magnus' gown, he threw it open and slid his hands all over Magnus' body, kissing and biting and licking as Magnus tangled his hands in Alecs sweat soaked hair.

They froze for a second, Alec pulling away from ravaging Magnus' chest to stared deep into his eyes. He reached for Magnus' hands and kissed them softly before placing them beside his head on the pillow. He smiled and kissed Magnus gently, barely a whisper.

He pulled back and rubbed his nose against Magnus' slowly. Their eyes met and that intense feeling washed over them again, like so many times before. That feeling of being so close to someone, both physically and emotionally. Their hearts were beating as one, fast but steady. And their bodies were one, Alec still buried deep inside his Magnus. And it was exquisite.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec whispered as he gazed into those green eyes.

Magnus smiled. "I love you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes at the overwhelming emotions that spanned from just that name alone.

Alec kissed his tears away and rolled his hips slowly, gently thrusting in and out of that amazing body. Magnus was quivering as Alec picked up the pace, gripping his hands hard as he rolled and bucked his hips. Magnus started panting and found himself losing control again. He threw his legs up around Alecs waist and held on tight as Alec pounded into him, rougher and deeper with every thrust, just the way Magnus liked it. Magnus lay on his silk gown and he slid on it every time Alec slammed into him. But his skin soon became slick with sweat again and he started bucking against Alec, taking as much of that cock as he could, which was the whole damn thing, obviously.

Soon enough, their movements became rough and disjointed, their bodies writhing and shaking as they lost themselves. Alec gave one final thrust, smashing straight into Magnus' prostate and making him scream like hell. Magnus' legs clenched around his waist and that tight hole clenched around his dick, swallowing him heatedly. Alec came fast and hard inside Magnus with a strained cry of his name and they both rode out those waves together.

They eventually came down from it and breathed hard, Alec gently pulling out of Magnus' burning ass. He blushed when he looked down and saw some of his own white fluid dripping from inside Magnus and the boy giggled.

"I like that. It feels good. It feels like you're still in there."

Alec blushed hard and Magnus laughed, reaching up and stroking his hair out of his eyes. Alec leaned into the touch and kissed Magnus' wrist, laying down beside him.

They cuddled up together and shared a few sleepy kisses as they gradually fell away from the high. Then Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.

"Marry me." He said simply.

Magnus' brow furrowed. "Alec, you asked me that two years ago, remember?" He said with a laugh.

Alec sighed. "I know. But i meant marry me. As in, lets actually do it. Tomorrow. Will you marry me tomorrow?"

Magnus stared at him with a bemused expression. Alec leaned up on his elbows and talked quickly.

"Lets do it, baby. You and me, at the city hall. We'll call Izzy and Jace. And Ragnor and Cat, obviously. Itll be a small thing but i don't care about that, just as long as i have you. And then we'll take off. Go anywhere in the world for our honeymoon. What do you say?" He finished with a smile.

Magnus gripped Alecs hand in his and beamed.

"It would be my honour, Mr Lightwood-Bane."

Alec grinned. "The honour is all mine, Mr Bane-Lightwood."

They shared a small giggled and a light kiss before settling back down and Alec sighed.

"This time last year Johnathan hung himself in his prison cell."

Magnus sighed. "I know. But at least that's all over. For good now. I know i shouldn't think this but i was so happy when we heard the news. Being in prison wasn't enough for that boy."

Alec shook his head. "No. It wasn't. Not after he shot you. I wanted to kill him myself."

Magnus stroked Alecs hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't, because then you would've gone to prison. And that means i wouldn't be able to marry you tomorrow."

Alec smiled. "Yeah. This time tomorrow we'll be married. And probably flying off into the sunset somewhere."

Magnus snorted and rolled over, trapping Alec beneath him and smirking down at him.

"No. This time tomorrow, darling husband of mine, ill be fucking you so hard, making you feel so good and scream so loud. And then you'll pound me into the mattress. Or nail me to the wall. Or the window. Or anywhere. And we'll fuck and fuck and fuck all night long... We'll come so hard so many times that we'll put the day you proposed to shame. And we spent all day going at it, remember? In fact, that was the first day you fucked me. Id been doing all the work until then. But you've more than made up for it. And tomorrow, you're gonna fuck me so good in my wedding suit. We'll make it dirty and sweaty and perfect. We'll scream until our lungs give out and it will be heaven. And we'll do that all the time once we're married because there's no way in hell we'll be one of those sexless married couples who have nothing better to do than the crossword. Instead, we'll have nothing better to do than each other."

He spoke lustfully and winked at Alec, who was blushing hard. But he nodded along anyway, falling in love with Magnus' plan for their future.

Their future.

Alec like the sound of that.

And judging by the rather large object pressed against his hip and the shine in those amazing green cats eyes, Magnus liked it too.

And that was why they were meant to be. That was why Alec was sure that their lives would be perfect.

And it was all thanks to the fact that his brother stole his phone and Alec failed to look where he was going and smashed into the tall, sparkly stranger.

The stranger who stole his heart. Although, he could forgive Magnus for that, as he told Alec that the blue eyed boy also stole his heart at the very same moment.

And after that moment, neither of them had ever looked back.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…...

 **A/N: And that's a wrap on Meant To Be, my wonderful readers… I love you all so so much and I hope to see soon when my new fic hits this site in few minutes… ;) also, Blue Light is still going, only one/ two chapters left…**

 **In other news, ill tell you something else that's all wrapped up. SHADOWHUNTERS tv show finished filming season 1. Now we have to wait until January… By the angel, its exciting :)**

 **Love you, and thank you for all the support,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


End file.
